El Príncipe idiota y el Cerdito sin suerte
by Makka-chin12
Summary: Viktor a primera vista parece ser un príncipe ejemplar, pero sus más cercanos saben que el pobre es algo idiota. Yuuri por otro lado es el príncipe del reino de Japón, en público es algo torpe debido a sus nervios, pero en verdad es estudioso y ejemplar, sin embargo cae víctima de una terrible maldición por lo que debe viajar fuera de sus tierras buscando como romperla.
1. Viktor el príncipe idiota

**El Príncipe idiota y el Cerdito sin suerte**

 **1\. Viktor el príncipe idiota**

 _Esta es la historia de dos príncipes de reinos muy lejanos que por azares del destino terminaron uniendo sus caminos._

Viktor era el flamante príncipe heredero al trono del reino de Rusia o más conocido como el "reino de hielo" debido a que la mayor parte del año estaba cubierto de nieve. Con tan solo veinte años ya se había ganado el cariño de su pueblo, su larga y platinada cabellera sacaba suspiros entre las damas nobles, su refinado porte imponía respeto, sus azulados ojos cual mar congelado irónicamente podían derretir a cualquiera. Además era muy atento con sus súbditos siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarles en lo pudiera, en resumen era el príncipe perfecto, de no ser por un pequeño detalle que solo los que trataban con él a diario conocían.

El príncipe era algo idiota.

Este último hecho preocupaba al rey Yakov, pues si bien en público su futuro sucesor podía comportarse decentemente, en privado era todo un desastre, torpe, infantil, descuidado, olvidadizo, eran solo algunas de las características que acompañaban al próximo monarca. Por esta razón es que el rey no estaba seguro si su hijo sería un buen gobernante, tenía buen corazón, de eso no había duda alguna pero de que era idiota, lo era y ante ese hecho mucho no se podía hacer, la única esperanza del rey era que el príncipe fuera madurando poco a poco y con los años esa idiotez se minimizara por el bien del pueblo.

El joven monarca era hijo del rey Yakov y un hada, la cual murió en el parto. Estos seres mágicos se volvían muy delicados cuando adquirían forma humana, pero la madre de Viktor se había enamorado perdidamente y a pesar de todos los peligros que eso conllevaba decidió seguir adelante. Gracias a eso el peliplata era el dueño de una belleza encantadora y además había heredado algunos de los poderes de su madre. Todavía no los conocía todos y no estaba seguro de sus límites con ellos pero su primo por parte materna le ayudaba a tratar con eso, el hada le ensañaba como y cuando debía utilizarlos y cuáles eran los peligros que estos conllevaban, así es como a pesar del huraño carácter Yuri se encargaba de guiarlo.

\- ¡Pon atención a lo que te estoy hablando! ¡Deja de andar en las nubes! ¡Me desesperas Viktor!- le gritaba la rubia hada.

\- Si te escucho Yuri, es solo que pensaba si habría algo que pudiese hacer para demostrarle a Yakov que seré un buen rey- suspiraba melancólico. El chico era consciente de los miedos de su padre pero creía que estos eran infundados pues todos en el reino le decían que él llegaría a ser un excelente gobernante.

\- Si quieres hacer eso entonces pon atención a lo que te estoy hablando

\- Tengo hambre… ¡Hagamos una pausa y vayamos por algo de comer!- dijo alegremente mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se iba.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No te soporto! ¡Nunca haces caso! ¡Por eso es que Yakov se ha quedado calvo!- gritaba la pequeña hada detrás de su familiar.

\- Yo creo que tú y él simplemente están exagerando. Además sinceramente espero que sea esa la razón de la calvicie del rey y no que sea hereditaria

Ambos se dirigían hasta las cocinas de palacio cuando los ladridos de Makkachin la mascota real los alertaron de que algo sucedía en el interior. A medida que se iban acercando se podía escuchar el alboroto que había dentro de esta. Ollas y utensilios cayendo fuertemente al suelo, los cocineros gritando cosas como: "¡Atrápalo!" "¡No lo dejen escapar!" "¡Cuidado!" "¡Por allá va!" la curiosidad de Viktor pudo más y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de la cocina para ver que sucedía.

\- ¡Se va a escapar!- volvió a gritar uno de los cocineros y el príncipe vio cómo se dirigía velozmente hacia él un pequeño bulto rosado.

\- ¡Lo tengo!- dijo atrapando al fugitivo que no le había visto. Se dio cuenta que se trataba de un cerdito.

\- ¡Su Alteza! Muchas gracias- decía el cocinero real Seung Gil entre jadeos- lamento mucho las molestias

\- No hay problema- el pequeño animal movía sus cortas patitas fervientemente en un inútil intento de escapar de las manos del peliplata. A Viktor le llamó la atención un par de cosas, primero; el cerdito usaba unos diminutos lentes de marco azul, lo que le pareció muy gracioso, segundo; tenía una especie de arete en la oreja- ¿De dónde vino este gracioso espécimen?

\- No lo sabemos su Alteza, estábamos descargando el pedido de verduras que venia del mercado y él salió de entre ellas colándose en la cocina- respondió Seung Gil.

\- Tiene un pendiente aquí- dijo mientras trataba de ver que había escrito. Los movimientos del cerdito dificultaban su tarea- Tranquilo pequeño, no vamos a comerte ni nada, simplemente quiero ver cómo te llamas- ante sus palabras el asustado animal se tranquilizó permitiéndole al joven ver su pendiente- Yuuri…

\- ¿Qué?- respondió el hada a su lado.

\- No, el cerdito se llama Yuuri- dijo el príncipe- Tiene el mismo nombre que tú, pero aquí hay escita una "u" de más, también están estos extraños símbolos

\- ¡No quiero tener el nombre de un cerdo!- berrinchaba la mágica criatura mientras Seung Gil se acercaba hasta el cerdito con el pendiente.

\- Su alteza- dijo el cocinero- esos son símbolos de las tierras orientales, probablemente este animal venga de allí

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo, entonces es probable que se trate de la mascota de algún mercader, deberíamos ir a devolvérselo y…

\- ¿Deberíamos?- interrumpió el hada- Se supone que estabas en medio de una lección sobre tu poderes Viktor, deja que tus súbditos se hagan cargo

\- Quiero ir yo en persona- no se había dado cuanta pero ya tenía al cerdito cómodamente acunado entre sus brazos- Además hace mucho que no voy al mercado ¡Sera muy divertido!

\- ¡¿Sabes que Viktor?! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Ya me harte de ti y tu estupidez! ¡Me largo!- dicho esto el hada emprendió el vuelo y se marchó.

\- ¿Estará bien eso su Alteza? Nosotros nos podemos hacer cargo…

\- No importa, siempre se enoja y vuelve a los días después- dijo calmadamente. Levanto al cerdito para mirarlo de frente, este se notaba algo nervioso pero mucho más tranquilo que antes- ¿Seung Gil me acompañas al mercado? Tú lo conoces bien

\- Claro su Alteza, es un placer

Una vez ahí Viktor no pudo evitar notar lo mucho que había cambiado ese sitio en tan poco tiempo, estaba más saturado y ruidoso que antes. Pensó que gracias a los comerciantes extranjeros el lugar había cobrado mucha más vida e importancia. Caminaba por las aglomeradas calles con una capucha pues sus largos y llamativos cabellos le delatarían de inmediato, también llevaba de escolta a un par de guardias de palacio y a Seung Gil el cocinero real.

Fueron puesto por puesto preguntando si alguien había perdido al rosadito animal, pero nada. Llevaban más de dos horas en la labor y no tenían resultado alguno, por desgracia tampoco había ningún comerciante de las tierras de oriente en ese momento.

\- ¿Tal vez sus dueños ya se marcharon?- dijo el príncipe.

\- Parece lo más probable a estas alturas su Alteza ¿Qué desea hacer entonces?

Viktor vio a la pequeña criatura que estaba en sus brazos y esta le devolvió la mirada con un deje de tristeza. El futuro heredero tenia debilidad por todo tipo de animales por lo que tomo una decisión.

\- ¡Yo me haré cargo de él!- dijo entusiastamente- No podemos simplemente dejarlo solo y estoy seguro de que a Makkachin le agradara tener un nuevo compañero de juegos

Volvieron a palacio sin éxito con su búsqueda pero con una nueva mascota real. Al príncipe se le hacía demasiado adorable la rosada criatura y a Makkachin le encantaba su nuevo compañero, no dejaba de seguirlo a todas partes y lamerlo.

Las noticias de la nueva mascota real no tardaron en esparcirse, muy pronto todo el reino supo del nuevo y peculiar integrante de la realeza.

Viktor decidió llamar al cerdito Yuuri, no estaba seguro si realmente ese era su nombre pues nadie conocía muy bien el idioma de las tierras de oriente y esa era la única palabra que se podía entender, además el animalito parecía responder al nombre. Llevó a su nueva mascota darse un baño, consiguió un hermoso listón celeste con el cual le adorno el cuello y finalmente lo tomo de nuevo en sus brazos, era un cerdito pequeñito y no pesaba casi nada, le recordó a cuando Makkachin era tan solo un cachorro y él solía llevarlo así a todas partes.

\- Vamos Yuuri, te mostrare tu nuevo hogar- salió de su alcoba seguido por el caniche café y con el cerdito en brazos- Primero te mostrare el salón principal- lo llevó hasta una estancia gigantesca en donde al final y en el centro había dos hermosos y exquisitos tronos tallados en noble madera, bañados en oro y adornados con la más fina tapicería- Allí es donde se sienta el rey Yakov y aquí es donde me siento yo- se acomodó en su suave trono con el animalito en su regazo.

\- Oing… oing

\- ¡Oh! ¡Yuuri me hablaste!- dijo emocionado, comenzó a acariciar el lomo del cerdito y este se dejó hacer acomodándose en el regazo del príncipe- eres muy lindo y tierno

Después de un rato siguieron con el recorrido y el peliplata se paseó prácticamente por todo el castillo. Era libre de andar por donde quisiese puesto que Yakov no se encontraba para regañarle por perder el tiempo ya que estaba de viaje. Cuando pasaron por la cocina el cerdito se removió inquieto en los brazos de príncipe, este lo tranquilizó acariciándolo suavemente. Llegaron hasta el hermoso y enorme jardín real.

\- Ahora te mostrare mi lugar favorito- dijo el joven entrando en uno de los laberintos de arbustos. Dieron varias vueltas hasta llegar a un lugar totalmente deferente, se trataba de una caseta de color crema y un techo de tejas burdeos, todo el sitio estaba rodeado de hermosas rozas azules. El olor que despedía el lugar era relajante y tranquilizador- Aquí es donde solía venir mi madre a pasar sus ratos de ocio- le contaba a Yuuri mientras tomaba asiento al interior de la caseta- Ella murió cuando yo nací, era un hada muy bella según lo que dijo Yakov, yo no la conocí pero me gusta pensar que este lugar me une a ella, a mi también me gusta y es muy relajante, entiendo porque amaba pasar su tiempo aquí

El príncipe se había recostado en una cómoda banca que había en el interior mientras que puso al cerdito en su pecho.

\- Oing, oing- el rosado animalito se acercó hasta el rostro del joven príncipe y comenzó a rozar su trompa contra la cara de este al ver como un par de fugitivas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

\- Yuuri- decía entre risas, el suave tacto del cerdito le causaba gracia- me haces cosquillas ¿Tratas de subirme el ánimo?- dijo tomándolo entre sus brazos y lo acerco para refregar su rostro con las mejillas del rechoncho animal- ¡Eres tan tierno Yuuri! ¡Juraría que te has sonrojado!

\- Oing, oing…- perecía que tratase de ocultar su rostro con sus cortas patitas delanteras.

\- A veces creo que me entiendes- dijo el príncipe.

Entre risas y caricias en el lomo de la amistosa criatura ambos cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio. Viktor dormía abrazado a su cerdito en uno de los jardines reales sin saber que el animalito que acurrucaba tiernamente entre sus brazos no era uno común y corriente, sino más bien, un pequeño príncipe de tierras lejanas con una terrible maldición cuestas.

.

..

...

...

 _ **Hola! Gracias por leer este fanfic!**_

 _ **Les traigo una nueva historia, no será nada dramático, solo azúcar y risas (eso espero xD) Así que guarden su cloro para otros fanfics porque aquí no lo van a necesitar ;D Ojalá les guste!**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir me despido.**_

 _ **Cambio y fuera.**_


	2. Yuuri el cerdito sin suerte

**El Príncipe idiota y el Cerdito sin suerte**

 **2\. Yuuri el cerdito sin suerte**

Desde hace siglos que oriente y occidente no tenían comunicación alguna debido a una antigua guerra que dejo al mundo dividido en dos, pero hasta hace poco los monarcas de todos los reinos decidieron poner fin a ese absurdo tema y empezaron a abrirse hacia las tierras del otro. Así fue como los países de oriente y occidente comenzaron a verse inundados de nuevas culturas y costumbres que más que molestarles, enriquecían sus visiones del mundo. Muchos se decidieron a viajar y conocer las tierras que a sus antepasados les eran prohibidas, gente de oriente iba hacia el occidente y gente occidente hacia oriente. Los primeros viajeros eran principalmente mercaderes que ofrecían sus productos en las nuevas tierras, después le siguieron aquellos con ansias de aventuras, luego se fueron embarcando los que querían ampliar sus conocimientos sobre el mundo o algún tema en específico y después de un tiempo cualquiera iba y venía sin miedo alguno.

Yuuri es el príncipe del reino de Japón, una isla ubicada en las tierras orientales. Es el hijo varón de los reyes Toshiya y Hiroko, tiene una hermana mayor, la princesa Mari y ambos son los herederos al trono.

Su aspecto no destacaba mucho, piel blanca y tersa, cabellos oscuros y estatura promedio, era como la mayoría de la gente de su país. Sin embargo sus ojos cafés, que a simple vista no tenían nada de especial y se escondían detrás de un par de lentes azules, denotaban un brillo único en su especie que solo podía ser reconocido por aquellos eruditos en los temas ancestrales. Un sacerdote había profetizado que el príncipe tenía un destino ya planificado por los dioses y que este le llevaría por caminos insospechados, pero nunca imaginaron lo que eso realmente significaba.

El pelinegro era muy inteligente, estudioso, respetuoso y amable, eso hacía que todos se encariñaran con su persona, sin embargo también era muy tímido y reservado, características que le ocasionaban alguno que otro problema a la hora de relacionarse, a pesar de ello siempre terminaba rodeado de gente. Su mejor amigo era Pichit Chulanot, piel morena, ojos oscuros y una personalidad contraria a la de Yuuri, era extranjero de origen tailandés, había llegado cuando pequeño a la isla, sus padres eran los mercaderes encargados de traer las más finas telas para la realeza. En cuanto se conocieron se volvieron inseparables, tanto que el rey Toshiya les ofreció a los padres del moreno hacerse cargo de la educación de este y proporcionarle alojamiento mientras ellos viajaban en busca de mercancía.

Otro de los amigos cercanos del príncipe era Otabek, hijo de un guardia real planeaba seguir con la tradición de su padre, así que fue llevado desde temprana edad hasta palacio para aprender su oficio. Conoció a Yuuri y a Pichit cuando se encontraba practicando artes marciales en uno de los jardines del palacio, los curiosos amigos llegaron hasta ahí y al verlo realizar tan espectaculares movimientos se acercaron hasta él para felicitarlo y pedirle que les enseñara. Por su puesto que fue un desastre pues los otros dos no tenían idea de artes marciales tampoco el físico ni la concentración para llevarle el ritmo a Otabek, sin embargo las risas no faltaban y los tres se reunían casi todos los días.

Pero no todo era color de rosa en la vida del joven príncipe, si bien era muy querido por todos a su alrededor tenía un pequeño problema que lo acompañaba y que siempre salía a relucir cuando menos se lo esperaba.

El príncipe no tenía suerte.

No hablamos simplemente de que no ganaba ningún juego de azar, no, esto iba más allá. Si tenía una aparición en público sus sandalias se rompían haciéndole tropezar y caer, si salía a pasear por el bosque cercano o los jardines se ponía a llover dejándole empapado, si tenía que hablar en público se mordía la lengua, si había algún evento importante al que quería asistir se enfermaba, si le servían té por alguna razón este siempre terminaba sobre sus ropas quemándole, si había un charco él terminaba pisándolo o de plano cayendo sobre el lodo y así la lista de situaciones desastrosas podría seguir.

Es precisamente a esta condición que se atribuye el origen de uno de sus más grandes problemas.

Todo empezó un día normal como cualquier otro en el que después de cambiarse de ropa tras haber derramado té verde sobre él mismo decidió ir a dar un pequeño paseo al bosque que se encontraba a un lado del palacio. Le gustaba la tranquilad del lugar, solía llevar algún libro para estudiar. Siempre iba hasta una amplia garita en medio del bosque en donde podría resguardarse de la lluvia si es que a esta se le ocurría aparecer.

Acomodó sus lentes y tomó su libro, después de un rato se rindió al cansancio cayendo dormido debido a que la noche anterior no pudo conciliar bien el sueño gracias a que su fotón se dañó cuando ya todos estaban dormidos y no quiso molestar a nadie con su problema.

Cuando despertó por alguna razón sintió que algo andaba mal ¿Acaso ese lugar era tan grande? Trató de incorporarse y al querer restregar sus ojos para espantar la somnolencia notó que sus manos se habían convertido en un par de pesuñas. Asustado se incorporó e intento ponerse de pie, pero le resultó imposible ya que sus piernas también se habían transformado. Creyendo que todo era un mal sueño volvió a quedarse dormido pero al despertar nuevamente nada había cambiado.

Desesperado corrió con las cortas patitas hasta palacio, no sin antes tropezarse y caer una cuantas veces. Llegó y pasó a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto y se ganó frente al gran espejo que había en el lugar.

Un pequeño cerdito fue lo que vio ¿Cómo es que había pasado esto? ¿Por qué era él un cerdito ahora? Sabía que su peso era muy voluble pero no como para terminar en ese estado. Cada vez que se miraba no hacía más que exasperarse con la situación. De un momento a otro sintió unos pasos acercarse y de inmediato se escondió.

\- ¿Yuuri?- dijo Mari entrando a su cuarto- Que raro, pensé que estaba aquí…

Unos sonidos la alertaron, la princesa se acercó hasta el guardarropa de su hermano corriendo la puerta de papel y dejando a la vista a un pequeño cerdito asustado. A ella de inmediato le llamó la atención el animalito, ya que llevaba puestas unas gafas idénticas a las del pelinegro. Lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras este no dejaba de tiritar y notó un pendiente dorado que colgaba de la oreja del cerdito, "Yuuri" era lo había escrito en el, tanto en el idioma de las tierras de oriente como en el idioma de las tierras de occidente. Ella lo miró sorprendida y sin saber muy bien que pensar al respecto ¿Qué tan posible era que su hermano se haya convertido en un cerdito?

\- ¡Oing! ¡Oing!- Yuuri trataba desesperadamente de comunicarle a su hermana que se trataba de él, pero esos sonidos eran los únicos que podía emitir. Su mayor miedo ahora era que lo hicieran el katsudon de la cena.

\- ¿Yuuri eres tú?- pregunto después de un rato la princesa.

\- ¡Oing! ¡Oing!- asentía frenéticamente el rosado animal esperando que la chica le pudiese entender.

De pronto Mari lo levantó y se lo llevo a toda velocidad hasta uno de los salones principales en donde los reyes se encontraban tomando el té.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- gritó entrando con el cerdito entre sus brazos- ¡Yuuri se ha convertido en un cerdo!

\- ¡Mari no digas esas cosas! Tu hermano ya no esta tan gordito, si él te escucha herirás sus sentimientos- la regañó la reina Hiroko.

\- ¡No! ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Se trasformó en un cerdo de verdad!- dijo mostrándoles al pequeño animalito.

\- Hija si quieres molestar a tu hermano comparándolo con ese cerdito se molestara contigo- esta vez fue el rey quien habló.

\- ¡Es que no lo entienden! ¡Este cerdito es Yuuri! ¡El de verdad!- desesperada puso al rosado porcino sobre el kotatsu donde sus padres reposaban. El joven príncipe estaba asustado de que sus progenitores no le reconocieran, sin embargo en cuanto hizo contacto visual con su madre esta llevo sus manos a su boca tapando un grito que se quería escapar.

La reina convenció al rey, el cual solo por seguridad hizo buscar en cada rincón al príncipe, pero cuando la búsqueda no dio resultado termino por comprender lo que pasaba, ese cerdito era Yuuri.

De inmediato llamaron al sacerdote del templo más poderoso de la región, el cual les dijo que se trataba de magia de las tierras de occidente y por ende él no podía hacer nada más que darle que un pequeño talismán de madera el cual colgaron en el cuello del cerdito y de inmediato este pudo hablar.

Mientras la reina se dedicaba a cuidar de su hijo, el rey mandó a buscar por toda la isla a algún extranjero de occidente. Lo cual duró cerca de una semana pero para su mala suerte no había ninguno. Escucho de uno de los aldeanos de la costa que hace un par de días un extranjero había abandonado el país, no pudo decirle como era su apariencia física pues este iba con todo su rostro cubierto.

\- No hay rastro de él- dijo resignado el rey.

\- ¿Y ahora que haremos? No podemos dejar a Yuuri de esa forma, debe existir una manera de deshacer esta maldición- sollozaba Hiroko.

\- Madre, padre- el pequeño cerdito llamó su atención, no le habían visto hasta que hablo- Este es mi destino, seguramente es el camino que los dioses tenían preparado para mí- dijo con determinación- Les imploro que me dejen embarcarme hacia occidente en busca de la manera de romper este encantamiento

\- Yuuri no dejare que te marches en ese estado ¿Qué tal si te ocurre algo?- se apresuró a decir la reina.

\- Es mi deber madre, debo encontrar la forma de volver a ser yo… esta no es la apariencia que debería tener un príncipe- dijo apenado- ¡Por favor déjenme ir hacia occidente! ¡Estoy seguro de que allá se encuentra la solución a este mal!

El pequeño animalito hizo una reverencia que termino por conmover a sus padres, los cuales le otorgaron el permiso para partir pero con un par de condiciones. Primero; no iría solo, debía acompañarlo por lo menos uno de los mejores guaridas de palacio y un escolta, Yuuri ya tenía en mente a quienes elegir. No querían una comitiva tan grande pues un cerdito que habla no se ve todos los días así que lo más sensato era no llamar a atención. Segundo; debía mantener informado a los reyes sobre sus andanzas mediante cartas enviadas periódicamente y por último la reina le dio el plazo de dos años para lograr su objetivo, si no lo cumplía debía volver al lado de sus padres. El valiente cerdito acepto gustoso las condiciones y de inmediato buscó a sus amigos para que le acompañasen en su travesía.

Pichit había sido el primero en verlo en ese estado después de los reyes, no dudo un instante en que se trataba de su mejor amigo y desde ese día se dedicaba a ayudar a la rosada criatura en todo. Otabek en cabio se enteró cuando fue llamado por el rey para informarle de su nueva misión de cuidar del príncipe Yuuri el cual ahora era un adorable cerdito.

Se embarcaron hacia occidente a los pocos días. Yuuri se había despedido de sus progenitores y de su hermana a la cual no se cansaba de agradecerle por haberle reconocido de inmediato.

\- Solo espero que podamos deshacer tu maldición Yuuri- hablo Otabek mientras los tres veían como desaparecían las tierras desde el barco en el cual se encontraban ya navegando.

\- Yo espero que no nos suceda nada en el camino- dijo el príncipe mirando como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse a su alrededor.

\- Tranquilo Yuuri, no pasara nada- decía Pichit abrazándolo en un intento por consolarlo- Ya verás como todo marcha bien

Sin embargo las nubes grises que se arremolinaban sobre ellos parecían tener una idea distinta a la del moreno.


	3. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

**El Príncipe idiota y el Cerdito sin suerte**

 **3\. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?**

El barco parecía un pluma en medio de la tormenta, se movía violentamente de un lado a otro sin dar tregua a sus pasajeros.

\- ¿Es normal que se mueva tanto? Estoy un poco mareado con todo esto- decía Pichit un tanto asustado.

\- Pero su tú ya has viajado en barco con tu familia antes- respondio Yuuri desde los brazos de moreno.

\- Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho, ya ni me acordaba

De pronto la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban se abrió dando paso a Otabek.

\- El capitán dice que deberíamos estar legando a Corea en seis horas

\- ¿Seis horas? ¿Nos retrasa esta tormenta cierto?- preguntó el príncipe.

\- Así es, ya deberíamos estar allá pero con la tormenta debemos ser más cuidadosos al navegar puesto que podríamos desorientarnos y perder el rumbo, eso significaría que terminaríamos naufragando

El plan origina consistía en ir desde Japón hasta Corea en busca de un guía que los ayudase a moverse por las tierras orientales, aunque los tres conocían el idioma de esa parte del mundo, lo que no conocían eran las tierras, por esa razón contratarían los servicios de alguien para que los guiase sin problemas por esos lugares.

Una vez que encontrasen guía en Corea emprenderían rumbo hasta el reino de Rusia, pues ese era considerado el primero de los países orientales, también era el más grande en cuanto a territorio y el más frío.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Tomen sus cosas y salgan a cubierta! ¡Debemos evacuar el barco cuanto antes!- gritó uno de los marineros que entró de improviso a la habitación, al parecer estaban avisándole a todos los pasajeros.

\- ¿Qué es los que está sucediendo?- preguntó de inmediato Otabek.

\- El barco se hundirá debido a la tormenta, deben ir hasta los botes salvavidas cuanto antes- respondió presuroso el marinero mientras se marchaba.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Si hace menos de una hora hable con el capitán y dijo que solo estábamos retrasados…

\- Es mi culpa…- dijo el cerdito- Es por mi mala suerte, si yo no estuviera aquí nada de esto sucedería…

\- No digas esas cosas Yuuri, no es culpa tuya tú no puedes manejar el clima- se apresuró a decirle su amigo- Son cosas que pasan, ahora guardemos nuestras pertenencias y vayamos a los botes salvavidas.

En tiempo record tomaron solo lo más indispensable y salieron de la habitación. El caos en la cubierta era total, la gente iba de un lado a otro empujándose y temiendo por sus vidas.

\- ¡Vengan por aquí! - dijo un marinero que los guio hasta los botes salvavidas en donde se estaban subiendo los pasajeros- ¡Rápido sube tú primero!- le decía a Otabek quien no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando fue empujado hacia el bote- ¡Ahora tú chico! dame eso, sube y te lo entrego- el marinero le quitó de las manos a Yuuri y Pichit no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba casi de bruces en el bote.

\- ¡Yuuri!- de inmediato extendió sus brazos para que el marinero le entregara al cerdito pero de un momento a otro una fuerte ola azotó ese lado del barco haciendo que la cuerda que sostenía el bote salvavidas se rompiera y este quedara libre por el mar alejándose cada vez más rápido del barco- ¡No! ¡Yuuri!

El cerdito se removió inquieto en los brazos del marinero mientras veía a sus amigos alejarse.

\- ¡Señor! ¡Ya nos hicimos cargo de los pasajeros! ¡Esos eran los últimos!

\- ¡Muy bien Leo!- gritaba el marinero debido al fuerte vendaval que los azotaba- ¡Ahora evacuemos nosotros! ¡Voy por el capitán! ¡Ten lleva esto! ¡Se supone que es el único animal que había en el barco!- dijo entregándole a un asustado cerdito.

El marinero Leo tomo al rosado animal y lo envolvió con su chaqueta, luego se dirigió hasta el último bote salvavidas que quedaba. Había más de sus compañeros en el lugar esperando.

\- ¡¿Y el capitán?!- preguntó uno.

\- ¡Richard fue por él!- respondió Leo.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos hombres aparecieron y abordaron el pequeño bote lanzándose a la mar, la cual embravecida no paraba de menearlos fuertemente. A lo lejos pudieron ver como el barco terminaba de hundirse.

No tenían miedo puesto que no era la primera vez que pasaban por esto, sucedía más a menudo de lo que pudiesen imaginarse. Tampoco temían por los pasajeros puesto que cada bote salvavidas era soltado con al menos un experto en navegación que se encargaba de guiar a las demás personas hasta tierra firme.

Navegaron cerca de doce horas antes de divisar tierra, se acercaron hasta la orilla y desembarcaron.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Leo con Yuuri aún en sus brazos. El cerdito no se había atrevido a decir una sola palabra gracias al miedo que aún sentía.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Tú!- dijo el capitán a uno de los pescadores- ¿Qué lugar es este?- el lugareño lo miró desconcertado y entonces el hombre de mar preguntó lo mismo pero en el idioma de las tierras de oriente- Al parecer nos desviamos bastante y estamos en el reino de Rusia

\- Espero que los otros botes hayan llegado a salvo- suspiró Leo.

\- Vamos- decía el capitán mientras empezaba a caminar con rumbo desconocido- Debemos ir hasta Corea, ahí está nuestra central y probablemente los otros botes hayan podido llegar hasta allá. Debemos conseguir trasporte de alguna manera.

\- Tal vez deberíamos vender a ese cerdito y así pagar el trasporte- dijo uno de los marineros.

Al escuchar esas palabras Yuuri entro en pánico con la sola idea de ser vendido. Comenzó a mover furiosamente sus patitas soltándose del agarre de Leo, el cual no alcanzo a reaccionar ante la repentina acción del rosado animal. No pudo detenerlo pero en el forcejeo alcanzó a quitar el amuleto que llevaba el cerdito antes de que este huyera por las calles de esa ciudad.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo desconcertado el capitán- Es como si te hubiese entendido

\- ¡Eres un idiota Albert! Probablemente era la mascota de algún pasajero, ahora lo perdimos- le recriminó Leo a su compañero.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó este- No pensé que fuese a hacer eso, se portó bien todo el camino, no creí que pudiese entenderme, además solo lo decía en broma- dijo apenado el marinero.

El príncipe corrió lo que más pudo hasta que se quedó sin aliento, estaba asustado y perdido en una tierra desconocida, para su mala suerte era probable que Pichit y Otabek se encontrasen en Corea y además ya estaba anocheciendo.

Caminó por las calles sin rumbo evitando a las personas, exhausto completamente, su misión por el momento consistía en encontrar un lugar seguro para dormir. Divisó de pronto unas cestas con frutas y verduras en la parte trasera de una casa, fue hasta ellas y no pudo evitar comer un poco, luego su cansancio fue mayor, se acurrucó entre las verduras asegurándose de quedar bien escondido y se durmió.

Lo despertó un incesante bamboleo, salió de su escondite y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una carreta, no tuvo tiempo para asimilar la situación cuando esta se detuvo.

\- ¡Hola Seung Gil! ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a descargar las cosas?

\- Sí, por favor, déjalas dentro de la cocina

Volvió a meterse en su escondite y se quedó completamente quieto cuando sintió como la caja con verduras en la que iba era alzada y llevada hasta otro sitio. Esperó un poco más antes de sacar su cabeza para inspeccionar el lugar. Cuando lo hizo no vio a nadie a su alrededor y sin pensarlo dos veces salió para escapar de allí.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- escuchó decir a una persona detrás de él.

\- Es un cerdito ¡Atrápalo!- antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba corriendo desesperado por todo el lugar, no podía encontrar la salida.

Uno de los cocineros casi lo agarra pero logró zafarse por poco, al mirar hacia atrás para ver cómo había burlado a su captor, no notó que había alguien más frente a él, quien lo alzó de inmediato. Trató de huir pero le era imposible, lo tenían bien sujeto, por más que movía sus cortas patitas la posibilidad de escapar se había esfumado.

\- Tranquilo pequeño, no vamos a comerte ni nada, simplemente quiero ver cómo te llamas- escuchó decir de pronto a una melodiosa voz, eso lo tranquilizo un poco y vio como un hermoso chico de largos y platinados cabellos intentaba ver el pendiente de su oreja.

No estaba seguro de que más dijo el chico pues al ver los hermosos ojos azules de este quedo perdido completamente por un rato. Cundo volvió en sí, se enteró que el joven se llamaba Viktor y que al parecer era alguien muy importante porque todos le trataban con respecto, incluso alguien lo llamó alteza ¿Acaso sería un príncipe? Pensó Yuuri, seguro podría serlo, era fácilmente la persona más bella que el japonés había visto en su vida.

El príncipe Viktor lo llevó hasta el mercado y estuvieron un buen rato yendo puesto por puesto, al parecer el peliplata pensaba que él era una especie de mascota de algún mercader. Al no dar con nadie que lo reclamara volvieron a palacio y el príncipe le dijo que se haría cargo de él, que ahora sería su mascota, lo bañó, le dio comida y se dedicó a mostrarle el lugar.

Llegaron hasta un hermoso sitio repleto de rosas azules y una fragancia exquisita. Viktor le contó un poco de él mismo y al ver como una pequeña lagrima se escapaba del rostro de ese bello joven no pudo evitar consolarlo de alguna manera. Había perdido su amuleto y no podía hablar, así que decidió tratar de parar las lágrimas con su nariz, eso le provoco cosquillas al príncipe y vio como una hermosa y cálida sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Después de eso ambos se quedaron dormidos en aquel bello y apacible lugar.

\- Mhn… ¿Yuuri?- dijo Viktor refregándose los ojos debido a la somnolencia que aún tenia

\- Oing oing

\- Ahí estas- decía el príncipe mientras se enderezaba y ponía al cerdito en su regazo- Sabes tuve un sueño muy loco contigo. Soñé que te convertías en una persona, no vi bien el rostro pero eras un poco más bajo que yo, tus cabellos eran oscuros y tu piel blanca, también habían muchas flores extrañas que nunca he visto, eran como pétalos rosados que caían por todas partes…

\- ¡Oing oing!- Yuuri comenzó a moverse nervioso ¿Acaso Viktor no acababa de describirlo a él? ¿Cómo era posible? Trataba de decirle al príncipe que en realidad si había soñado con él, pero lo único que salía de su hocico eran los sonidos típicos de un cerdito.

\- Veo que estas muy inquieto Yuuri, deberíamos volver ya se hizo tarde y tengo hambre, seguro tú también- tomó al rosado porcino entre sus brazos y volvió hasta el palacio.

Ambos comieron junto a Makkachin y luego se fueron a dormir. El príncipe dejó al cerdito en su cama mientras se desvestía. Yuuri intento mirar hacia otro lado avergonzado y el caniche marrón se encargó de lengüetearle toda la cara. De pronto sintió unos cálidos brazos envolverlo.

\- No temas Yuuri dormirás conmigo, Makkachin siempre lo hace y ahora tú también- dijo el príncipe aferrándose un más al cerdito.

Yuuri no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante la cercanía de aquel príncipe, podía escuchar su lenta respiración, trató tranquilizarse y finalmente se durmió junto a Viktor y la otra mascota real.


	4. Soy un cerdito

**El Príncipe idiota y el Cerdito sin suerte**

 **4\. Soy un cerdito**

Victor es muy amable conmigo, él es todo un príncipe, no como yo que soy un completo desastre. Él es tan gentil, agraciado, elegante, imponente y hermoso, podría tratarse fácilmente de una especie de Dios. Así que he decidido hacer de Viktor mi ejemplo a seguir, el tiempo que este con él tratare de aprender lo que más pueda.

Sé que debo buscar como romper mi maldición pero en estas condiciones no es mucho lo que puedo hacer. También estoy preocupado por Pichit y Otabek, espero que hayan logrado llegar a tierra firme sin problemas, ojalá no se preocupen tanto por mí. Debo pensar en una forma para contactarlos.

Llevo viviendo con Viktor cerca de dos semanas, por lo que me ha dicho pronto debería llegar el su padre, el Rey Yakov de un viaje. También debería aparecer en cualquier momento un hada llamada Yurio, nunca he visto un hada, solo he escuchado de ellas en los cuentos que nos narraban los padres de Pichit, debo admitir que estoy un poco emocionado de ver una. Según lo que no contaron sobre ellas; se trataba de seres mágicos pequeñitos y con hermosas alas, de inigualable belleza, gentiles y con grandes poderes. Ahora que lo pienso Viktor podría ser fácilmente un hada si se encogiera y le salieran alas.

Hablando de Viktor hay un pequeño detalle que me preocupa.

\- Mhn… ¿Yuuri? ¿Ya estas despierto? Eres un cerdito madrugador- él se ve tan encantador por las mañanas cuando despierta. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa realmente- ¿Sabes? Otra vez soñé con él, puedo ver su blanca piel, sus oscuros cabellos y sus ojos color chocolate, tiene facciones muy distintas a la de la gente que conozco, se asemejan un poco a las de Seung Gil, pero no, son distintas. Y el paisaje de fondo sigue siendo el mismo, lleno de pétalos rosados de una flor que jamás he visto. Cundo trato de acercarme a él simplemente se desvanece... ¿Me estaré volviendo loco Yuuri? Ojalá Yurio vuelva pronto para contarle sobre mis sueños, tal vez él sepa algo

Básicamente eso es lo que me inquieta, Viktor al parecer he soñado todas las noches conmigo sin saberlo, tampoco tengo forma de hacérselo saber, perdí mi amuleto para hablar cuando me escape de los marineros. No sé qué signifique el que Viktor pueda soñar conmigo, nunca antes nos habíamos visto y él ni siquiera ha visto las flores de cerezo que son tan típicas de mi tierra y que me describe a la perfección. Por el momento esperare a que llegue el tal Yurio para ver si él puede decirnos que es lo que está ocurriendo.

\- ¡Yuuri! Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre- dijo mientras me alzaba para cargarme. Los brazos de Viktor parecen delicados a simple vista, pero en realidad son muy fuertes- Makkachin ese perro nos ha abandonado, debe andar correteando animalitos por el jardín ¡Qué bueno que ahora tengo a Yuuri para que me haga compañía!

Tras desayunar fuimos a pasear por el jardín, caminamos por el laberinto de arbustos hasta llegar al lugar favorito de Viktor. Aquel repleto de hermosas rosas azules y una deliciosa fragancia. También se había vuelto mi lugar favorito, tomamos asiento dentro de la garita y Viktor sacó un libro y comenzó a leerlo. Pude darme cuenta que estaba tratando de estudiar un poco de economía de su país al parecer.

Los padres de Pichit al ser mercaderes manejaban muchos idiomas, así que se hablar y leer perfectamente el idioma de la tierra occidental. No pude evitar acercarme al libro para curiosear su contenido.

\- Alto ahí cerdito ¿También quieres leer?- me dejó en su regazo y puso el libro abierto frente a mí- Mira todo esto es lo que debo aprender para que Yakov se convenza de que seré un buen rey

 _\- Viktor estoy seguro que serás el mejor rey de todos los tiempos_ \- le dije.

\- Oing oing- pero esos molestos sonidos son lo único que sale de mí.

\- ¡Mi cerdito es tan lindo!- dijo acariciando mi cabeza. Ambos nos dedicamos a leer y Viktor parecía esperar a que dejara de mirar el libro para cambiar de página. Su cultura es muy interesante, aprendí muchas cosas nuevas y confirme otras que ya sabía gracias a mis estudios anteriores.

\- Oing oing- no pude evitar soltar eso al ver que se demoraba en cambiar a la siguiente página.

\- ¡Wow! Mi Yuuri es muy rápido para leer- dijo bromeando y riendo, claro, él no sabe que realmente si puedo leerlo. Me avergoncé un poco y agaché mi cabeza- A veces definitivamente pienso que puedes entenderme…

\- ¡Eso es imposible idiota! ¡Es un cerdo!

\- ¡Yurio! ¡Volviste!- gritó emocionado, me asustó un poco.

\- ¿Yurio?- preguntó una pequeña criatura de cabellos dorados que volaba frente a Viktor.

\- Sí Yurio, como ese día te fuiste decidí seguir llamando a Yuuri por su nombre original y a ti te lo cambie para no confundirme

\- ¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¿Me cambiaste el nombre por un cerdo?

\- Claro, yo no te dije que volvieras al bosque con las demás hadas enojado, ya que te marchaste perdiste

¿Hadas? ¿Eso quiere decir que esa criatura en un hada? Oh vaya, es tal y como los padres de Pichit las describieron, pequeñas, con hermosas alas, las de él son un poco trasparentes y de un tono verdoso, su cabello es dorado y muy bonito, tiene una figura muy fina ¿Pero quién diría que tendrían tan mal carácter? Debe llevar gritándole a Viktor carca de diez minutos ya, aun así…

 _\- Es muy hermoso…_

\- ¡No trates de decirme hermoso para zafarte de esta Viktor!

\- Yo no he dicho nada

\- ¿Hay alguien más aquí?- preguntó el hada.

\- No, solo estamos Yuuri y yo

No puede ser posible que él me haya escuchado o ¿sí? Bueno se supone que muchas de ellas poseen grandes poderes pero él ni siquiera sabe sobre mi encantamiento, aun así ¿Será que puede escuchar cuando intento hablar?

 _\- Hola_ \- me animó a decir.

\- ¡Vez! ¿No lo escuchaste? ¡Yo sabía que había alguien más aquí! ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?- parece que de verdad si puede escucharme.

\- Yurio te estas volviendo loco, yo no he escuchado nada y no hay nadie más en este lugar

 _\- Soy Yuuri_ \- dije.

\- ¿Yuu…- de inmediato se posó frente a mi batiendo sus finas alas para mantenerse en al aire- ¿Tú?

 _\- Sí_

\- Pero ¿Cómo?- me pregunto con un claro signo de confusión en su rostro.

 _\- Alguien puso en mí una maldición y me convirtió en un cerdito_

\- ¿Sucede algo Yurio? ¿No es mi Yuuri adorable?- de pronto se escuchó un fuerte ruido similar al sonido de trompetas- ¡Ya llegó Yakov! ¡Debemos volver!

\- No, tu ve yo me quedo con el cerdo- la duda e indecisión estaba reflejadas en el semblante de Viktor- Si no vas pronto Yakov te regañara, yo llevare a tu mascota al palacio luego- una vez que dijo eso Viktor salió corriendo- Muy bien ahora explícate mejor

 _\- Bueno…-_ tenía la mirada puesta sobre mí _\- Me llamo Yuuri Katsuki, soy el príncipe del reino oriental de Japón, un día alguien me maldijo y me convirtió en esto, no sé quién fue pero los sacerdotes de mi tierra dijeron que era magia de oriente. Así que vine hasta aquí con la intención de poder deshacerme de este hechizo_

\- ¡¿Viniste solo?!

 _\- ¡No! Dos de mis mejores amigos me acompañaban, nuestro primer destino era Corea pero nuestro barco naufragó y yo termine aquí sin saber nada de ellos_

\- Realmente tú no tienes suerte- me dijo mientras reía- Terminar con el idiota de Viktor no es para nada bueno. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de tu maldición ¿Cierto?

 _\- No, pero no es su culpa ¿Cómo podría él saber sobre mi condición? Además no puedo hablar, antes tenía un amuleto para poder hacerlo pero lo perdí._

\- Tal vez tú también seas algo idiota. Como sea, ahora que conozco tu condición ¿Quieres que le diga a Viktor?

 _\- Eso sería de gran ayuda ¡Gracias!_ \- a pesar de su comportamiento en el fondo es muy gentil, me alegra haber podido conocer finalmente a un hada.

\- Bien, entonces volvamos a…

 _\- ¡Espera! Hay una cosa más. Viktor no puede oírme como tú lo haces, pero desde que llegue ha soñado todas las noches conmigo, me refiero a mi forma humana. Cuando despierta se dedica a contarme sobre la persona que vio y me describe perfectamente, incluso es capaz de soñar con unas flores exclusivas de mi tierra, que él nunca ha visto ¿Cómo es eso posible?_

\- Supongo que de cierto modo tiene sentido, Viktor no es como un humano común, aparte de ser un completo idiota, también es el hijo de un hada así que de alguna forma posee ciertos poderes, aun no estamos seguros de cuales son realmente pues a él ni siquiera le interesa explorarlos

Ahora entiendo porque Viktor puede verme en sueños y eso explica también porque él es tan bello y gentil.

 _\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor más? Cuando le digamos a Viktor sobre mi condición ¿Podrías omitir el hecho de que soy un príncipe?_

\- ¿Por qué no quieres decirle algo así?

 _\- Es solo que… él es tan perfecto, es justo la imagen que aspiro a ser como príncipe, en cambio yo soy tan… yo. No quiero que se entere que tengo el mismo título que él, me moriría de vergüenza primero_

\- ¿Viktor perfecto? ¿Acaso te has vuelto más ciego de lo que ya estás?- se largó a reír sonoramente, pesé que terminaría por ahogarse- Como sea, no tengo problema en omitir esa parte de la información, aunque creo que deberías decírselo… En fin, mejor volvamos al palacio antes de que ese idiota venga por nosotros

Seguí a Yurio por el laberinto de arbustos hasta que llegamos al enorme palacio. Makkachin estaba acostado a la sombra de un árbol y en cuanto nos vio se acercó felizmente y me lengüeteo todo lo que pudo.

 _\- Deberían de haber Makkachines en Japón_

\- Hasta el perro sabe que no eres un cerdo de verdad y Viktor ni cuenta se ha dado- dijo Yurio mientras andábamos por los pasillos en compañía del can.

De pronto veo una inconfundible y larga cabellera platinada cruzar a lo lejos y Makkachin ladra para llamar su atención, de inmediato Viktor corre hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Yuuri!- dijo mientras me alzaba y me tomaba entre sus brazos- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Estaba a punto de ir por ustedes

\- ¡Vitya!- una voz con un tono molesto lo interrumpió- ¿Qué se supone que haces? Te dije como cinco veces que vinieras

\- ¡Yakov mira!- dijo alegremente mientras me mostraba al mayor- Tengo una nueva mascota, su nombre es Yuuri, y de ahora en adelante mi hada favorita será Yurio para evitar las confusiones

\- Vitya…- dijo el rey mirándome, me pone nervioso parece enfadado- deja de andar preocupándote por tonteras y comportante como el príncipe que eres. Prepárate para la cena con los duques esta noche y no quiero que metas la pata ¿Me oíste?

\- Si…- ¿Por qué la expresión de Viktor cambio tan rápidamente? ¿Acaso no parece más triste?

Fuimos hasta su alcoba y me dejo en la cama mientras él se daba un baño. No dijo nada en todo el camino y su alegre actitud de siempre parece haberse esfumado.

 _\- Yurio ¿Qué le ocurre a Viktor?_

\- Creo que será mejor que le digamos sobre ti después de la cena, es mejor si está enfocado solo en eso por ahora

 _\- No me molesta, pero ¿Él estará bien?_

\- Si, solo se siente presionado para responder a las expectativas que el Rey tiene puestas sobre él

Viktor salió del baño con su largo cabello envuelto en una toalla y con ropas muy elegantes. Apenas me ve nuevamente me dedica una hermosa y tranquilizadora sonrisa ¿Cómo podría él no llegar a ser un buen rey? Si Viktor es perfecto.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Hola! Gracias por leer este fanfic!**_

 _ **Los diálogos que están en cursiva se refieren a lo que intenta decir Yuuri, pero solo Yurio puede escucharlo, lo digo por si alguien se perdió xD**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir me despido.**_

 _ **Cambio y fuera.**_


	5. Equivocaciones

**El Príncipe idiota y el Cerdito sin suerte**

 **5\. Equivocaciones**

\- Muy bien, ahora es turno de Yuuri- decía Viktor acercándose al cerdito- Te voy a dejar muy guapo

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?- preguntó el hada.

\- ¿No es obvio? Debo preparar a Yuuri, él también vendrá conmigo, sino me aburriré enormemente en esa cena

\- Yakov se enojará

\- No importa, Yuuri es mi mascota y tiene derecho a acompañarme. Llevaría también a Makkachin pero parece que no querrá levantarse de ahí- dijo apuntando al can que dormía plácidamente en la cama- ¿Yurio tú también vendrás?

\- No, prefiero quedarme aquí, no tengo interés en esas absurdas cenas con la realeza

 _\- ¿Le diremos cuando vuelva?_ \- preguntó Yuuri al hada, la cual le asintió.

Así fue como Viktor bañó y arregló a Yuuri poniéndole un nuevo moño que hacía juego con las ropas que él mismo traía.

\- Ya nos vamos- le aviso al hada antes de salir por la puerta con el cerdito en brazos- Cuida de Makkachin Yurio

Los dos bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar al gran comedor en donde el Rey Yakov estaba esperando.

\- ¡Vitya! ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

\- Tenía que preparar a Yuuri, esta será su primera cena formal como miembro de la realeza- dijo alegremente.

\- Vitya ya no eres un niño deja de preocuparte por esas cosas, no puedes traer a tus mascotas a estas situaciones y menos a eso…

\- ¡¿Es por qué Yuuri es un cerdito?!- dijo dramáticamente llevando una de sus manos hasta su frente y haciéndose el dolido- ¡Pero si Yuuri es muy popular en el reino! Seung Gil dijo que cuando los aldeanos se enteraron de mi nueva mascota todos querían tener un cerdito como mi Yuuri en sus casas

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver…- Yakov no podía refutarle eso pues en cuanto puso un pie en el reino escucho de inmediato los rumores sobre la nueva mascota del príncipe y como todos querían poseer un cerdito al igual que él. Iba a seguir regañándole, pero uno de los sirvientes los interrumpió anunciando la llegada de los Duques.

\- Su majestad, es un placer que solicitara nuestra presencia- decía el Duque y su familia haciendo una reverencia ante el Rey- Su alteza, príncipe Viktor es un agrado que usted también este presente

\- Me alegra mucho que aceptaran nuestra invitación- decía Viktor con la mejor de las sonrisas. Si bien no le agradaban demasiado ese tipo de situaciones formales, era muy bueno en ellas.

\- Esa debe ser su nueva mascota, de la que todo el reino habla- dijo la Duquesa mientras se acercaba un poco más para ver al cerdito- Es muy adorable, mi hija al escuchar sobre ella también quiso una

\- ¡Madre!- dijo una bella doncella de cabellos dorados. Los Duques tenían dos hijos, un niño de quince años y una joven de diecisiete.

\- Deberías aprovechar de preguntarle al príncipe sobre los cuidados que necesitan estos animalitos, querida- le decía a la muchacha, luego se giró hacia Viktor- Aunque es bastante difícil conseguir esa especie en estas tierras, al parecer no son comunes ¿Cómo fue que termino teniendo a tan adorable criatura, su Alteza?

\- Llegó aquí por error, al perecer alguien lo perdió, pensé que podría ser de algún mercader, pero no pude dar con sus dueños ¡Así que decido adoptarlo! ¡Mi Yuuri están adorable!

\- Bueno, dejémonos de perder el tiempo y pasemos a la mesa- dijo Yakov interrumpiendo la conversación.

Todos tomaron asiento en la larga y elegante mesa. El Rey como siempre, se sentó en la cabecera de esta con Viktor a su lado derecho y el Duque al izquierdo. La Duquesa tomó posición al lado de su esposo y junto a ella su hijo menor, la joven fue sentada a un lado del príncipe.

En cuanto se acomodaron de inmediato se comenzó a servir la elegante comida. Seung Gil el encargado de la cocina fue quien sirvió los maravillosos platos, los cuales no estuvieron exentos de halagos por parte de los Duques. Viktor había puesto a Yuuri a un lado suyo en el piso, pues Yakov lo regañó por traerlo hasta la mesa. Pero el cocinero, que conocía perfectamente al príncipe sabía muy bien como era el actuar de este y trajo un plato con verduras para el cerdito y lo ubicó a un lado de este.

\- ¡Amazing! Ahora Yuuri también cenará con nosotros, gracias Seung Gil

\- No es nada su Alteza- dijo haciendo una reverencia para después retirarse.

La cena trascurría de forma aburrida para Viktor que simplemente se limitaba a responder todas las preguntas que la Duquesa le hacía, esa mujer hablaba demasiado para el gusto de príncipe, pero este se entretenía mirando de reojo a su adorable cerdito. Le sorprendió lo bien portado que era el rosado animal. Si se hubiese tratado de Makkachin, el can ya estaría corriendo inquieto por todo el lugar, en cambio Yuuri parecía saber muy bien en qué situación se encontraba.

\- … claramente ya es la edad en la que debería comprometerse. Es un buen momento para comenzar a buscar una prometida para Vitya

El príncipe desvió rápidamente su mirada del cerdito para dirigirla hacia el Rey quien acababa de decir esas palabras. Lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, totalmente incrédulo de lo que acababa de oír. Seguro escucho mal se dijo a si mismo tratando de mantener la compostura.

\- A nosotros nos haría muy felices si el príncipe decidiera desposar a nuestra hija- dijo la Duquesa.

\- Su hija es una señorita muy refinada, estoy seguro de que sería una buena esposa ¿Verdad Vitya?- decía Yakov mirándolo. Viktor no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- No…- pronuncio casi como un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que los demás le escucharan- No puedo creer esto de ti Yakov- dijo parándose de golpe de su asiento y apoyando sus manos en la mesa- De todas las cosas… ¿Tenía que ser esto? Nunca espere algo así…

Estaba dolido con su padre, sabía perfectamente que este tipo de situaciones eran normales dentro de la realeza, pero esperaba que eso no se aplicara para ellos, pues la historia de amor de su madre y el Rey era una de las más bellas del reino ¿Entonces por qué él tendría que prometerse con alguien a quien no conocía?

Se encontraba totalmente furioso y antes de cometer alguna estupidez frente a los Duques decidió tomar a Yuri entre sus brazos y marcharse del comedor hasta el jardín. Quería ir hasta su lugar favorito, el de las rosas azules, pero no tuvo fuerzas para llegar y se desplomó en el césped. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro y Yuuri miraba el desconsolado llanto del príncipe sin poder hacer nada.

 _\- Viktor, por favor no llores, todo estará bien_

\- Oing, oing…- era lo único que salía de su hocico. Yuuri no podía evitar sentirse impotente al no poder hacer nada. Se acercó y con su naricita trataba de darle apoyo al desconsolado muchacho de plateados cabellos.

\- Yuuri…- al ver el gesto del animalito el príncipe dejo salir una pequeña risita- Eres tan tierno, incluso tratas de consolarme…- le decía mientras lo tomaba para abrazarlo. Viktor había perdido la noción del tiempo, no estaba seguro de cuanto rato había estado en esa posición llorando y abrazando a su lindo cerdito. De pronto escucho unos pasos tras él. Sabía quién era, así que ni siquiera se giraría a verle.

\- Vitya…- la voz del Rey sonaba áspera, pero con un deje de arrepentimiento- Yo no quería que tu reaccionaras de esta forma…

\- ¿Y de qué forma se supone que tendría que reaccionar?- dijo con tonó molesto y sin dignarse a mirar al Rey- Desde que tengo memoria me contaste la maravillosa historia de amor que tuvieron mi madre y tú, y como ella se sacrificó solo para estar a tu lado… ¿De verdad pensaste que aceptaría un compromiso con una desconocida tan fácilmente?...- Yakov no se atrevía a interrumpirle, sabía muy bien que el muchacho estaba enojado con él y lo entendía- ¿Acaso yo no tengo derecho a encontrar alguien de quien enamorarme tal como tú lo hiciste?

Ahí estaba, el golpe final por parte del menor hacia su padre. El Rey entendió a lo que se refería si hijo, por un momento pesó que solo era un berrinche, pero con esas palabras supo que se había equivocado totalmente.

\- Vitya lo siento…- dijo tragándose su orgullo- Esta vez tienes toda la razón, tome una decisión apresurada sin siquiera consultarte, lo lamento. Estas en lo cierto, deberías encontrar a alguien de quien enamorarte, tal como yo hice con tu madre

Viktor se tomó unos segundos para procesar las palabras del Rey, dejo a Yuuri en el césped y se levantó girándose hacia el mayor. Caminó hacia este y le abrazó, al principio Yakov se vio desconcertado, pero luego correspondió el abrazo. Si bien Viktor ya era tenía veinte años, en el fondo seguía siendo un pequeño niño.

El cerdito miraba la escena sin interrumpir, se sintió aliviado al ver como las cosas habían mejorado para aquel gentil príncipe.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación, Viktor ya se encontraba más calmado, aunque en su cara aún había rastros de las lágrimas que dejo caer momentos atrás.

Yurio se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre el lomo de Makkachin, así que Yuuri decidió esperar hasta el próximo día para contarle al príncipe sobre él, ahora simplemente se dedicarían a descansar.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hola gracias por leer este fanfic!**

 **Vengo y les traigo el capítulo más sad que he escrito en la vida u.u es serio esto es lo más dramático que puedo escribir, no sé que les parezca, pero a partir del otro todo vuelve a ser risas y azúcar! ;D**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido**

 **Cambio y fuera.**


	6. El chico de mis sueños

**El Príncipe idiota y el Cerdito sin suerte**

 **6\. El chico de mis sueños**

Otra vez esos extraños pétalos rosados flotando por todo el lugar, me encuentro rodeado de ellos. A lo lejos diviso una figura ya conocida, es ese chico. Me acerco un poco hasta él y puedo notar sus finas facciones, tiene unos ojos color chocolate muy expresivos, parecen tristes, pero a la vez esperanzados, es como si estuviese buscando una respuesta. Él siempre está mirando a los arboles de los que caen esos pétalos.

Su cabello es oscuro y brillante, me recuerda a una noche estrellada, de esas que se pueden ver en el verano cuando las nubes no cubren el cielo. Lleva puestas unas extrañas ropas con diseños que nunca había visto, parece una especie de bata muy adornada, sujeta con un gran cinturón de tela. Puedo notar muy poco de su piel, pero aun así parece tersa ¿Estará hecho de porcelana? ¿Cómo las muñacas?

Tiene una belleza extraña, no sé cómo decirlo, pero llama mucho mi atención. Cuando lo observo siento una rara sensación en mi pecho, por alguna razón es como si ya le conociera. Debe ser porque llevo varios días soñado con él.

De pronto uno de los pétalos rosados se posa en su cabello, él parece no darse cuenta de eso. Intento acercarme para sacar aquel pétalo de su cabeza, pero cuando ya estoy a punto de tocarle sus ojos se posan sobre mí y esa rara sensación de mi pecho se vuelve más fuerte. Su mirada solo dura un instante, el cual se me hace eterno, luego de eso despierto.

Ya es de mañana ¿Cuánto habré dormido? Miro a mi alrededor y Yurio aún sigue durmiendo sobre Makkachin, Yuuri está al lado mío. Es raro, ahora que lo pienso esos sueños comenzaron cuando adopte a mi cerdito ¿Y si el chico con el que sueño es el dueño de Yuuri? ¿Y si está buscándolo? Si yo estuviera en su lugar lo haría, es decir, el cerdito no es una mascota cualquiera, es muy inteligente, seguro su dueño le tiene mucho cariño… pero pensar en el hecho de que Yuuri pueda irse me pone triste, no quiero eso… ¿Será muy egoísta de mi parte el mantenerlo solo conmigo? ¿Me pregunto si Yuuri extrañará a su antiguo dueño?

—Oing, oing

—Buenos días Yuuri —estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no note que mi adorable cerdito había despertado hasta posó su linda naricita el mi rostro— ¿Puedo tomar eso como un beso de buenos días?

Él chilló y se escondió entre las sabanas ¿De verdad puede entender lo que le digo?

—Ahg… ¿Qué fue ese ruido? Dejen dormir par de escandalosos

—¡Vamos Yurio es hora de levantarse! ¡Ya amaneció!

—¡Cállate! ¡Déjame dormir!

—Tú también cerdito —los destapé y lo abracé fuertemente. Cada vez que abrazo a Yuuri me tranquilizo, no sé porque, pero el cerdito tiene ese efecto en mí.

Lo dejo nuevamente en la cama y me dirijo al baño a asearme, debo darme prisa y bajar o sino Yakov me gritará por no tomar desayuno con él.

—… cuando termine el desayuno será lo mejor

—¿Qué ocurre Yurio? ¿Estás hablando solo? ¿Tan dormido estas? —cuando salí del baño Yurio le hablaba a la nada, pensé que se enojaría, pero no dijo nada— Por cierto, hay algo que debo preguntarte, pero mejor después, primero debo ir a comer con el rey o se enojará ¿Vienes?

—Sí… —dijo mientras se elevaba— También hay algo que necesito decirte, pero tienes razón es mejor hablar después del desayuno

¿Es idea mía o él está un poco raro hoy? ¿Estará enfermo? Supongo que lo molestare luego por eso. Tomo a mi lindo cerdito y bajó al comedor con él en los brazos seguidos por Yurio. A Makkachin lo deje dormir, ya tiene sus buenos años así que necesita descansar un poco más y eso que es bastante activo para su edad.

Cuando llegue a la mesa Yakov ya estaba esperando, no me regaño por llegar tarde, supongo que aún se siente culpable por lo que pasó anoche. A mí ya no me molesta, si él pudo entender no hay de que preocuparse.

Ahora que volvió Yurio debería retomar las clases con él, pero primero necesito preguntarle sobre el significado de los sueños que he estado teniendo, tal vez tenga que ver con los poderes que aún no descubro.

Terminamos de comer y el rey se despide de mí, tiene unos asuntos que atender con unos nobles y esas cosas aburridas que hacen los reyes.

—¿Retomaremos las clases Yurio?

—Supongo que si

Así, nos dirigimos hasta el cuarto de estudio que siempre ocupamos. Es bastante amplio, lleno de libros y con un bonito escritorio en el centro.

—Por cierto, hay algo que debo preguntarte —dije mientras me sentaba y dejaba a Yuuri en mi regazo.

—Mira Viktor, tengo que decirte algo super importante y necesito que pongas toda tu atención en esto —de pronto su expresión cambio drásticamente ¿Qué le sucede?— ¿Me oíste?

—Sí… ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—No es eso… se trata sobre el cerdo —dijo apuntando a Yuuri.

—¿Mi Yuuri? ¿Qué ocurre con él? ¿Es sobre lo de su nombre? Porque no pienso cambiárselo…

—¡Cállate de una vez y escucha maldita sea! —se está enojando, mejor guardo silencio hasta que termine, tengo curiosidad sobre lo que quiere decirme— Veras… el cerdo que tienes ahí no es un cerdo cualquiera

—Eso ya lo sé, Yuuri es un cerdito muy inteligente y lindo —no pude evitar abrazarlo mientras decía eso, es que es tan lindo.

—Realmente eres idiota —suspiro derrotado— No me refiero a eso, ese cerdo no es un cerdo, es un humano con una maldición

—No entiendo —¿Qué está tratando decirme?— ¿Es alguna especie de broma?

—No —dijo seriamente, pocas veces lo he visto así— Alguien puso una maldición sobre Yuuri y lo convirtió en un cerdo

Esto es un poco difícil de procesar ¿Me está diciendo que mi cerdito no es un cerdito, si no alguien con una maldición?

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —pregunté.

—Porque puedo oír lo que intenta decir. Uno de los poderes de las hadas es entender a los animales, supongo que esa es la razón

—¿Entonces él te lo dijo? —Yurio asintió. No me lo puedo creer del todo, suena demasiado fantasioso— No estoy seguro de…

—Pétalos rosados, un chico de piel clara con unas extrañas ropas, cabello oscuro y ojos cafés. Es esa la persona con la que has estado soñando ¿Cierto?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? No se lo he contado a nadie, solo a ... —No puede ser, a Yuuri es al único al que le hablado de mi sueño. Lo miro y él está mirándome fijamente ¿Esta esperando mi respuesta?

—Los sueños empezaron el mismo día que llego el cerdo —dijo eso más como una afirmación que una pregunta— Adivina quién es la persona con la que has estado soñando

—Yuuri…

Entonces el chico de mis sueños es Yuuri…

—Oing, oing —bajo la mirada y creo que me quede en blanco por un momento porque Yuuri está tratando de llamar mi atención.

—¿Qué dice? ¿Tú le entiendes cierto Yurio?

—Um… dice que no quiere causarte problemas, que está bien si no lo entiendes…

—¡No! —Yuuri como puedes pensar eso?— No Yuuri, tu no causas problemas —dije abrazándolo— Yo te ayudaré… ¿Hay alguna forma de hacerlo?

—No lo sabe. Lo único que tiene claro es que se trata de magia de occidente, eso es lo que le han dicho, pero no tiene idea de como romper la maldición— contó Yurio.

No entiendo muy bien que está sucediendo, pero ese sentimiento extraño que tengo en mis sueños de repente volvió. Quiero ayudar a Yuuri, por alguna razón me siento un poco emocionado al respecto. Si él es el chico de mis sueños, eso significa que si rompemos su maldición podre conocerlo ¿Cierto? Tal vez cuando lo tenga en frente pueda aclarar mi mente con respecto a esta rara sensación.

—Hay que ir con Georgi —digo— Tal vez él sepa algo…

—Georgi está de viaje, no sé cuándo vuelva… pero podríamos intentar ir con esa vieja bruja

—¿Mila? ¿Sabes dónde vive?

—Sí, su guarida está cerca del bosque de las hadas

—¡Entonces vamos de inmediato! —me puse de pie en un instante y abrace a mi cerdito— Yuuri, no tengas miedo, no te dejare solo, te ayudare a deshacerte de esa maldición

—Arg… él dice que gracias… ¡No diré eso! ¡Díselo tú cuando ya no seas un cerdo!

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¡Dímelo Yurio!

—Olvídalo… ¡Ya vámonos de una vez!

Por más que insistí Yurio no me quiso decir que es lo que le había dicho Yuuri. Tomamos un carruaje y emprendimos rumbo hasta el bosque. Según Yurio la guarida de Mila no queda lejos de la entrada del bosque. Mila es una bruja, es la aprendiz de Georgi el más grande hechicero del reino. Ella ahora es la encargada de proteger la entrada al bosque de los extraños y mantener a salvo a las hadas, eso es lo que me acaba de contar Yurio.

Aunque Mila aun es una aprendiz espero que pueda darnos algún indicio sobre la maldición de mi cerdito.

Llegamos hasta la entrada del bosque y el carruaje nos tendrá que esperar ahí, nadie extraño puede ingresar, así que lo siento mucho por el chofer. Yo puedo entrar porque mi madre era un hada.

—¡Oye vieja bruja! ¡¿Estas en casa?! —gritaba Yurio mientras entrabamos a una extravagante cabaña.

—¿Yurio? —se asomó la chica al escucharlo— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tanto me extrañas? ¿No puedes vivir sin mí?... ¡¿Viktor?!

Parece sorprendida de verme, no la culpo, la última vez que la vi fue hace siete años. La mayoría de la gente del pueblo suele creer que las brujas y los hechiceros son viejitos extraños y bizcos. Bueno, si son extraños, pero la mayoría de ellos son muy jóvenes. Generalmente empiezan su entrenamiento como aprendices a los cinco años, luego cuando su maestro les deja, salen a recorrer el mundo en busca de más conocimiento. Aunque claro, siempre se pueden asentar en un lugar si quieren.

—Hola Mila

—Viktor has crecido mucho ¡Tu cabello es hermoso! ¿Cómo lo haces para… ¡Oh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo mirando a Yuuri.

¿Acaso ella se dio cuenta de inmediato de la condición de mi cerdito? De verdad es una bruja, tal vez si pueda ayudarnos con la maldición de Yuuri.

—¡Vaya! Me siento alagada…— no puede ser ¿Ella le entiende?

Mila se acercó hasta mí y me quitó a Yuuri de los brazos. Me siento un poco vacío sin mi cerdito cerca mío.

—Pff no entiendo la idea que tienes sobre este tipo —dijo Yurio de pronto. Están hablando con Yuuri ¿Cierto?

—Ya veo…—decía Mila mientras examinaba a mi cerdito, me siento ignorado —¡Eso es increíble! ¡Tan lejos!

¡¿Qué están diciendo?! ¡Yo también quiero saber! ¡Esto es tan injusto!

—¿Por qué soy el único que no puede entender lo que dice Yuuri?

—Porque eres idiota

—¡Yurio! ¡Eres muy malo conmigo!

—¡Simplemente dije la verdad! ¡Idiota! —¡Ya no aguanto! Me cruzo de brazos y hago un puchero, estoy muy enfadado.

Yo también quiero saber que es lo que dice Yuuri, quiero saber sobre mi cerdito, quiero saber sobre el chico de mis sueños.


	7. La oportunidad perfecta

**El Príncipe idiota y el Cerdito sin suerte**

 **7\. La oportunidad perfecta**

—¡Ya me cansé! ¡Yo también quiero saber lo que dice Yuuri! ¡Y por cierto ya devuélvemelo!

Mila reía descontroladamente por la forma en que el príncipe estiraba los brazos en busca del cerdito. Lo que más gracia le hacía era la forma en la que Viktor se sentía ignorado.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente entregándole al rosadito animal— De todos modos, ya me contó lo más importante

—¡Yuuri! ¿Por qué soy el único que no puede entenderte? —se lamentaba mientras restregaba su rostro furiosamente con el del cerdito.

—Tal vez si no fueras tan idiota y conocieras tus poderes podrías entenderle —sentenció Yurio.

—Es que eso… es difícil —decía haciendo un mohín.

—Viktor necesita tomarse su tiempo para descubrir sus poderes —dijo la bruja— Y pasando a otros temas, sobre Yuuri…

—¡¿Puedes hacer algo por él Mila?! ¡¿Puedes deshacer su maldición?! —preguntó ansioso el príncipe.

—Bueno no hay mucho que pueda hacer… —la chica se sintió culpable al ver el rostro de decepción del futuro monarca.

— _No te preocupes, supongo que debo seguir buscando en otra parte…_

—¡Espera Yuuri! ¡No me refería a eso! —se apresuró a decir al ver como el cerdito también se deprimía con la noticia. En el fondo Yuuri esperaba por fin encontrar una solución a su problema— No puedo hacer mucho, pero conozco a alguien que si puede, solo deberás esperar a que vuelva

—¿Georgi? —preguntó el hada— Pero está de viaje no sabemos donde

—Sí, está de viaje, pero yo sé dónde está. Hemos mantenido el contacto durante todo este tiempo y en su última carta decía que volvería en un par de semanas. Él sabe más de estos temas, yo me especializo en pociones y lo de Yuuri parece ser más un poderoso hechizo

— _¿Entonces el tal Georgi podría ayudarme con mi maldición?_

—Es bastante probable. Sin embargo, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, si bien Georgi es un hechicero poderoso, cada encantamiento posee sus propias reglas, no cualquiera puede venir y romper una maldición de tu tipo. Todo depende que clase de hechizo pusieron sobre ti y las condiciones que la persona que lo puso fijo para esto

— _Pero no conozco a esa persona_ —dijo un tanto deprimido el cerdito.

—Eso es cierto, pero hay hechizos de los que puedes saber su composición o quien los hizo. Georgi conoce muchos otros hechiceros, si él no puede romper tu maldición, talvez pueda decirte a quien buscar para deshacerte de ella— la bruja se acercó hasta Yuuri y le acaricio la cabeza— No te desanimes, te vamos a ayudar…

—No entendí del todo, pero mi adorado Yuuri no estés triste, no te voy a dejar solo. Desharemos tu maldición, aunque tenga que viajar por todo el reino en busca de ayuda —dijo el príncipe estrechando cariñosamente entre sus brazos al animalito.

— _Viktor…_

—¡Oh! Eso me recuerda… —Mila salió a toda velocidad en busca de algo. Hurgó entre varios cajones de un gran mueble que había en el fondo de la habitación— ¿Dónde lo deje? Estaba segura de que lo deje por aquí la última vez… ¡Ah!

La bruja dejó el lugar por un momento y luego volvió entusiasmada y con un collar azul entre las manos. Se acercó nuevamente y lo puso en el cuello de Yuuri. Era un collar de una tela muy fina y trenzada, en el centro colgaba una extraña bolita similar a una canica que parecía contener una especie de vapor que cambiaba constantemente se color.

—¿Qué le has puesto a mi Yuuri?

—¡¿Eso es una piedra arcoíris?! —gritó el hada volando más cerca para observar mejor la piedra preciosa— La única hada que conocí que tenía una era la…

—Sí, esa piedra era de la madre de Viktor. Ella me la regalo cuando me volví la aprendiz de Georgi y juré proteger el bosque —la chica miraba nerviosa al príncipe— Espero que no te moleste que la haya usado. Las piedras de ese tipo son muy raras de encontrar pues solo puedes hallarlas en la intersección de un doble arcoíris. Tienen la propiedad de mostrar el estado de ánimo de quien la lleve y también pueden reproducir la voz interna. Ella creyó que me sería útil con los animales del bosque pues podría hacerlos…

—¿Hablar? —terminó de completar Yuuri.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Hablaste! —Viktor daba vueltas felizmente con el cerdito entre sus brazos.

—Viktor, me estoy mareando…

—¡Oh! Lo siento —dijo parando en seco— Es que me emocione un poco

—Deberían volver por ahora —intervino Mila— Yo les avisare en cuanto tenga noticias sobre Georgi

Los tres se despidieron de la bruja y en el camino de vuelta Yuuri comenzó a relatarle a Viktor como era que había llegado hasta aquí, omitiendo claro algunos detalles, como por ejemplo que era el príncipe del reino de Japón.

—Entonces tus amigos deben de estar muy preocupados por ti Yuuri. Mandare a alguien para que los busque y les avise que estas bien

—Gracias Viktor

Cuando bajaron del carruaje el rey les estaba esperando en la entrada.

—¡Vitya! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te he estado buscando durante mucho rato?

—Fuimos a ver a Mila —respondió el príncipe— Es sobre Yuuri, sabias que…

—Precisamente de eso quiero hablarte Vitya —lo interrumpió el mayor— Me acabo de enterar de que el pendiente que lleva puesto tu mascota pertenece a la familia real del reino oriental de Japón

—Pero es que Yuuri…

—Debemos ponernos de inmediato en contacto con ellos, tal vez alguien robó la mascota de alguno de los príncipes de ese reino. No quiero tener problemas con…

—¡Pero Yakov! ¡Yuuri no es una mascota!

—Me parece que el príncipe Viktor tiene razón en eso, rey Yakov —habló el cerdito.

El rey creyó por un momento que había escuchado mal y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la persona de la cual proviniese esa suave voz. Pero no había nadie más que ellos en ese momento.

—Un cerdo que habla, interesante ¿No? —dijo Yurio, lo que confirmo las sospechas del rey.

—Con mayor razón hay que devolverlo entonces. Debe ser muy valioso para su reino y no quiero que…

—¡Yakov no estas entendiendo nada! —gritó Viktor— Yuuri no es un cerdito, es una persona a la que le pusieron una maldición, por eso fuimos con Mila, para ver si ella podía hacer algo, sin embargo, lo único que de momento podía hacer por él es darle este collar para que pudiese comunicarse

Yakov no estaba entendiendo del todo la situación, pero al ver el collar que traía puesto el cerdito lo reconoció de inmediato. Suspiro y les dijo que lo siguieran hasta su despacho. Llegaron a una habitación muy espaciosas, similar a la que Viktor ocupaba para estudiar con Yurio, pero mucho más grande y mejor adornada. El rey los dirigió a todos hasta uno de los sillones en donde tomaron asiento y el cerdito comenzó a relatarle como era que había llegado hasta un lugar tan lejano.

—Ya veo… —decía el rey pensativo— Pero ¿Por qué llevas un emblema real contigo?

—A ver que dices ahora cerdo —susurró el hada. Aún estaba en contra de que Yuuri no quisiese decir quién era en verdad.

—Yo, es que… trabajaba en el palacio. Si, era el… tutor de los príncipes —mintió.

—Agh… —el hada dejo escapar un sonido de fastidio.

—¡Wow! Por eso Yuri podía leer el libro en nuestro idioma ¿Cierto?

—Sí… —respondió— Los reyes me asignaron a dos guardianes para que me ayudaran en la búsqueda del origen de esta maldición, son las personas con la que perdí el contacto cuando nuestro barco naufragó

—Entiendo, me pondré en contacto con alguno de los nuestros en la frontera para que busque a tus amigos —dijo el rey.

—Muchas gracias su majestad —decía el rosado animalito mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

—Vitya, entonces ¿Qué planeas hacer una vez encontremos a sus amigos? —preguntó Yakov.

—Yo le prometí a Yuuri que no descansaría hasta que esté libre de su maldición, no lo voy a dejar solo —la determinación que el príncipe uso en sus palabras sorprendió un poco al monarca.

—Está bien, si no tendremos problemas con ese reino, entonces te dejare a cargo de este asunto —Yakov se levantó y se dirigió hasta la entrada— Si puedes deshacer la maldición de Yuuri, tal vez comience a pensar que después de todo si serás un buen soberano para este reino

—¡N-no te defraudaré! —gritó de inmediato el príncipe. Ahí estaba la ocasión de demostrarle al rey que él no era tan idiota como el mayor creía, tenía la oportunidad perfecta todo gracias a Yuuri.  
-o-

Por mientras en otro sitio muy alejado el palacio en donde Yuuri se encontraba, tres personas llevaban días tratando de ubicar al cerdito.

—¡Ah! ¡Yuuri! ¡Recorrimos todo el puerto buscando algún rastro de él! ¡Y no hay nada! ¡¿Dónde estará mi amigo?! ¡Si algo le ocurrió no voy a perdonármelo nunca! —lloriqueaba Pichit— ¡¿Y si se lo comieron?! ¡¿Y si hicieron katsudon con él?! ¡No! ¡Mi Yuuri!

—Ten paciencia, acabamos de llegar a Rusia, seguro aun esta por aquí, no pudo haber ido muy lejos siendo un cerdito —trató de consolarlo Otabek— Además aquí no saben hacer katsudon

—Otabek tiene razón —intervino Leo— Acabamos de llegar y esa raza de cerdito no es común en estas tierras, de seguro alguien tiene alguna información sobre él

El marinero al llegar a Corea con sus demás compañeros se sintió horriblemente culpable por dejar escapar al cerdito. Cuando vio que el moreno prácticamente se le abalanzaba encima pidiéndole información sobre la mascota que había dejado a su cargo, no pudo evitar sentirse aún peor. Se notaba que el chico estaba inmensamente preocupado por el animalito y en cuanto le narró los hechos, este se largó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Como ya no tenía trabajo debido a que el barco se había hundido, cobró su sueldo y se ofreció a ayudar a los dos extranjeros en la búsqueda de su mascota. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en medio del viaje se enteró de que Yuuri no era un cerdito cualquiera, sino que se trataba nada más y nada menos que del menor de los príncipes del reino oriental de Japón. Ahora entendía el porqué de la desesperación de Pichit por encontrar a su amigo. Otabek se dedicó a contarle los detalles sobre la maldición del príncipe y que la misión en un principio consistía en partir desde Corea en busca de alguna forma de deshacer el mal que aquejaba a Yuuri.

Esto hizo que Leo renovara nuevamente su compromiso de ayudarles a encontrar al príncipe perdido, y no solo eso, también les ayudaría con la maldición de este. Pues al ser marinero, manejaba varios idiomas y tenía un vasto conocimiento sobre muchos países, él se transformaría en el guía que los chicos necesitaban.

Les tomó cerca de una semana volver a Rusia, al pueblo pesquero en que Leo vio a Yuuri por última vez.

—Seguro los comerciantes tienen alguna información, si lo vendieron o algo, ellos sabrán —decía el marino mientras caminaban hasta el mercado.

Al llegar al lugar no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Prácticamente todos tenían un cerdito similar a Yuuri y no solo eso, también muchos puestos vendían estos animalitos como mascotas.

—¿No se supone que esta raza de cerditos no era común aquí? —preguntó Pichit bastante desconcertado— ¿Ahora como haremos para encontrar a Yuuri?

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hola! gracias por leer este fanfic!**

 **A todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, quería disculparme por lo ausente, pero estoy en periodo de exámenes y se me hace difícil actualizar, pero en cuanto salga de vacaciones le daré actualizaciones más seguido, lo prometo ;D**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido.**

 **Cambio y fuera.**


	8. El cerdito perdido

**El Príncipe idiota y el Cerdito sin suerte**

 **8\. El cerdito perdido**

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Otabek

—No lo entiendo… —decía Leo— Estoy seguro de nunca haber visto esos cerditos antes por estas tierras

—Puede ser consecuencia de alguna moda que impusieron los comerciantes, suele pasar —dijo Pichit— Primero debemos averiguar que es lo que hacen con ellos, así sabremos si mi Yuuri está en peligro o no

Se dirigieron hasta uno de los ajetreados puestos del mercado, la mayoría vendía pequeños cerditos que al parecer eran muy demandados ya que la gente estaba constantemente comprándolos.

—Disculpe… —le habló Leo a uno de los comerciantes— Sobre los cerditos…

—¡Oh! ¿Querer cerdito? Ser cerdito más barato del lugar

—No, yo quiero saber por qué los vende —volvió a hablar el ex marinero.

—Porque ser buen negocio ¿Seguro no querer cerdito? Ser más barato y bonito de todo mercado —insistió el mercader.

—¿Por qué habla así? —preguntó en un susurro Otabek a Leo.

—No lo sé, será su acento, no estoy seguro… —respondió para luego volver a centrarse en el comerciante— A lo que me refiero es si hay alguna razón en específico para venderlos, es acaso alguna especie de moda o …

—¡Se los comen cierto! —interrumpió gritando Pichit que ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia— ¡Los vende para hacer katsudon con ellos! ¡¿Cierto?!

—No, no —negaba el mercader un poco confundido— Cerdito no ser comida, cerdito ser mascota

—¿Mascota? —dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, cerdito ser mascota real, ser muy famoso no ser comida —explicó.

A los tres le tomó un poco de tiempo procesar lo que habían escuchado. Por lo menos ahora sabían que Yuuri no corría peligro de terminar siendo el katsudon de la cena de alguien.

—Deberíamos buscar un sitio donde quedarnos —dijo Leo, que fue el primero en volver del trance— Probablemente a Yuuri lo adoptaron y ahora es la macota de alguien del pueblo. Deberíamos descansar y comenzar a buscarlo mañana

—No será fácil —intervino Otabek— Al parecer todo el pueblo tiene un cerdito

—Pero ahora sabemos que Yuuri este a salvo siendo una querida y tierna mascota —decía Pichit un poco más tranquilo— ¿Quién no querría adoptar al adorable de mi Yuuri?

Comenzaron a caminar en busca de alguna posada, preguntaron a algunas personas en el mercado y estas le recomendaron un sitio cerca del centro de la ciudad que era económico y acogedor. Siguiendo las indicaciones llegaron hasta un lugar llamado "Posada Crispino". Entraron y lo primero que les llamó la atención fue el gran bullicio del interior.

—… ¡Yo sé que estabas mirando a mi hermana! ¡Aléjate de ella Emil!

—Mickey estas siendo irracional, Emil solo me estaba ayudando a correr las mesas para la cena —decía una chica de piel morena y cabello oscuro. De pronto la muchacha se percató de los recién llegados y se dirigió hasta ellos— Hola, lamento el espectáculo ¿Están buscando un lugar donde quedarse?

Era difícil enfocarse en la muchacha cuando el chico del fondo seguía gritándole al otro y este conservaba una gran sonrisa, lo que solo hacia aumentar las quejas y el enojo del aparentemente llamado Mickey.

—Sí … nosotros —era un poco complicado tratar de hablar con tanto grito desde el fondo del lugar.

—Soy Sala —dijo la chica— Me disculpo nuevamente por los gritos, pero no se preocupen es solo el idiota de mi hermano, se le pasará en un rato

—¡Sala! ¡No soy idiota! —gritaba el chico acercándose a grandes zancadas hacia su hermana.

—Mickey cállate un momento ¿No ves que hay nuevos clientes?

—¿Son extranjeros? —preguntó el alegre chico al cual le estaban gritando unos momentos atrás— Yo soy Emil, ellos son sala y Mickey Crispino los dueños de la posada

—¿Ves? Deberías ser como Emil, él si sabe cómo tratar a los clientes —le reprocho la morena a su hermano haciendo que este se encogiera de hombros y mirara con odio al alegre chico.

—Somos Otabek, Pichit y Leo —dijo el ex marino presentando a sus compañeros— Efectivamente estamos en busca de un lugar y la gente del mercado nos recomendó este

—¡Excelente! Tenemos alojamiento y tres comidas al día por un módico precio —ofreció Sala.

—Este sitio parece entretenido —comentó Pichit— Además desde aquí puede ser más fácil buscar a Yuuri, es un lugar muy cerca del centro del pueblo

Así fue como decidieron quedarse en la posada de los Crispino. Dejaron las pocas pertenencias que portaban en sus respectivas habitaciones y se juntaron en el gran comedor para la cena.

—¡Un marino! ¿En serio? Debes conocer muchos lugares —decía emocionado Emil mientras hablaba con los recién llegados.

—Aunque no entiendo que hacen acá, siendo que vienen desde un lugar tan lejano como el reino de Japón —dijo Mickey tomando asiento en la gran mesa. Había fingido desinterés por los extranjeros, pero estaba muy pendiente de la conversación que estos tenían con Emil.

—Mickey no seas entrometido —lo regañó Sala que se encontraba cerca sirviendo la cena a los demás clientes de la posada.

—Estamos buscando a alguien —respondió Pichit.

—Este reino es demasiado grande —comentó la chica— Espero que tengan suerte

—Creemos que aun esta en este pueblo —dijo Otabek.

—Entonces será muy simple, este lugar en pequeño. Si necesitan ayuda me pueden decir a mí, encantado les daré una mano —ofreció Emil— Siempre es bueno ayudar en algo, además me estoy tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de volver a mis labores como guardia real

—¡¿Eres un guardia real?! Vaya eso es increíble —dijo Leo.

El chico de ojos azules se dedicó a hablarles un poco sobre las costumbres de palacio, los bailes, las festividades, las tradiciones. Habló sobre la famosa historia de amor del rey con un hada, de la cual nació el príncipe Viktor, que era muy querido por su reino y todos creían que sería un excelente monarca.

—… incluso es amable con los guardias de palacio y también es muy popular, gracias a él se expandió la moda de los cerditos mascotas…

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Pichit casi escupiendo su comida de la impresión.

—Yo ya había salido de vacaciones cuando el príncipe adoptó un pequeño cerdito y lo hizo su mascota. Después de eso todos en el reino querían tener un cerdito como el del príncipe Viktor —contaba Emil— Creo que había una foto de ellos en el periódico de hace unos días…

—Ah, lo use para hacer el fuego de la cocina esta mañana —respondió Mickey

La conversación siguió un poco más antes de que se retiraran a dormir. Otabek y Pichit daban gracias internamente al príncipe Viktor por popularizar a los pequeños cerditos y así evitar que su querido amigo termine siendo la cena. Aunque ese hecho también iba a dificultar enormemente la búsqueda de Yuuri.

…

—Viktor será mejor que te concentres o Yurio definitivamente perderá la paciencia otra vez —le reprocho Yuuri al príncipe que no dejaba de verlo embobado. El cerdito se encontraba sobre el escritorio en donde el hada intenta hacer que el príncipe le hiciera caso.

—¡Maldito anciano! ¡¿Quieres poner un poco de esfuerzo e intentarlo?! —vociferó Yurio. Siempre era lo mismo con el príncipe, por alguna razón buscaba cualquier excusa para no usar sus poderes.

—Es muy complicado, no quiero hacerlo… —decía Viktor haciendo un mohín.

—¡Siempre es la misma estupidez contigo! ¡Ahg! ¡Me largo! ¡Necesito un descanso de ti!

—Pero acabas de volver… —repuso el príncipe, pero el hada no lo escuchó y se fue volando furiosa por la ventana.

Yuuri suspiro cansado. Miró a Viktor quien se había echado sobre la mesa del escritorio y sus largos cabellos se extendían desordenadamente en todas direcciones.

—¿Por qué no quieres intentarlo Viktor? —dijo el cerdito acercándose a él.

—No es la gran cosa… no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con ser un Rey… no hace falta que los use.

Yuuri intuía que algo andaba mal con la actitud del chico, pues ni siquiera le había mirado para decir esas palabras, solo escondió su rostro entre sus brazos que aún se encontraban desparramados en el escritorio. Se acercó hasta posar su suave naricita en una de las manos del heredero.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste con respecto a tus poderes? —preguntó el perspicaz animalito.

—Uhm… no

Claramente había algo que Viktor ocultaba.

—¿Sabes? Se que tú quieres ayudarme a romper esta maldición, pero a mí también me gustaría ayudarte de alguna forma —dijo el cerdito, notando que no había ninguna reacción por parte del príncipe— Si quieres hablarme sobre eso está bien. Sé que no soy nadie para pedirte algo así, pero me haría muy feliz si decides confiar en mí, yo no te juzgare, ni me reiré de ti… ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que te molesta con respecto a tus poderes?

—Yuuri… —finalmente el Viktor se dignó a levantar su cabeza para verle— Es que de verdad no creo que haga falta, Yakov no tiene poderes y puede gobernar sin ningún problema. No entiendo cuál es la insistencia en que use los míos

—Eso puedo entenderlo. Es verdad que tus poderes no definirán si eres un buen moraca o no, pero ¿Cómo pretendes conocer a tu pueblo si ni siquiera te conoces a ti? —dijo el rosado animalito— Un buen rey debería saber cuáles son sus fortalezas y debilidades, hasta donde llegan sus límites. Eso podría serle de mucha utilidad a la hora de tomar decisiones. Tal vez deberías partir definiendo hasta donde puedes llegar con tus poderes, cuál es tu limite. Concuerdo contigo en que no son necesarios para ser un rey. Aun así ¿No crees que tus súbditos estarían orgullosos de que su futuro monarca tenga poderes mágicos?

—Um… No lo había pensado de esa forma…

—Probablemente ni siquiera tú conoces tus propias habilidades, deberías intentarlo, quizás te sorprendas gratamente

El príncipe parecía tener un debate interno. Yuuri no estaba seguro si sus palabras tendrían algún efecto positivo sobre Viktor, pero por lo que pudo notar el chico tendía a reprimir sus poderes, esa era la razón de que se negaba a explorarlos. Debía haber algo más ahí, pero no sabía si debía seguir insistiendo.

—Cuando era pequeño podía usarlos fácilmente, mi madre era un hada blanca o del hielo, así que era obvio que mis poderes tuvieran algo que ver con eso —comentaba el príncipe— Una vez lo hice frente a Yakov, pero el solo me miró serio y se fue, no volvió por varios días y pensé que tal vez le molestaba que usara los poderes heredados de mi madre…

—Ya veo… —poco a poco Yuuri iba comprendiendo la razón por la que Viktor creía que sus poderes no eran necesarios— No creo que esa sea la razón. Tu dijiste que tu madre y el rey se amaron mucho, probablemente al verte usar los poderes sintió algo de tristeza, pero dudo que relacionada a ti. Si amó tanto a tu madre entonces sería normal que aquellos poderes le recuerden a ella. El rey no parece ser de la clase personas que hablen libremente sobre sus sentimientos, pero te ama mucho y se preocupa por ti Viktor, estoy seguro de que te apoyará en esto…

—Yuuri… —el príncipe no pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas que se le escaparon y estrujo fuertemente al cerdito entre sus brazos— ¿Qué sería de mi sin ti?

—Aun así, estarías bien sin mí, tienes mucha gente a tu alrededor que se preocupa por ti… —Yuuri comenzaba a entender un poco la actitud de Viktor, a veces podía ser muy infantil, como lo acaba de demostrar ahora y claramente había un leve problema de comunicación con el rey. A pesar de ello, Yuuri estaba absolutamente seguro de que aquel chico de largos y platinados cabellos sería el mejor soberano que este reino podría tener.

—Realmente eres muy bueno Yuuri, ahora entiendo por qué eras el tutor de los príncipes en Japón

—Ah… si, bueno… y ¿Vas a mostrarme tus poderes? Estoy ansioso por ver que es lo que puedes hacer

—¡Por supuesto que si!

A lo lejos un hada se encontraba refunfuñando en voz baja sobre lo idiota y testarudo que era su familiar. De pronto una sensación conocida la invadió, era algo que ya había sentido antes. Rápidamente voló hasta la habitación en donde había dejado al príncipe con el cerdito y al entrar por la ventana notó como todo el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve.

—¡Mira Yuuri! ¡Hice un cerdito de nieve! Pero no te preocupes tú sigues siendo el más lindo. Ahora hagamos un Makkachin de nieve…

Es verano, pensó el hada, no debería de haber nieve y menos dentro de una habitación del castillo ¿Acaso había sido Viktor el que lo hizo? ¿Cómo era posible si él se negaba a utilizar sus poderes?

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó finalmente.

—¡Yurio! ¡Mira lo que hice! —dijo orgulloso el heredero.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?

—Yuuri me convenció de que no estaba mal usar mis poderes, así que pues… —no termino de hablar y solo se encogió de hombros para luego seguir jugando en la nieve junto a Makkachin.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste cerdo? —eso había sonado más duro de lo que quería, pero no pudo evitarlo. Llevaba años tratando de que Viktor hiciese algún avance y el puerquito en tan solo unos minutos hizo más que él.

—Solo le di mi opinión al respecto

—¡Yuuri ven a jugar conmigo! ¡Yurio tú también!

El hada no estaba enojada, pero si un poco celosa ante el poder que el cerdito tenía sobre el príncipe. Sin embargo, después de meditarlo bien no le parecía tan malo, tal vez Yuuri sería una buena influencia sobre Viktor, desconocía como eran los príncipes de otros países, pero si el cerdito podía ayudar de esta forma a su familiar él estaría agradecido de ello.

.

..

...

...

 ** _Hola! Gracias por leer este fanfic!_**

 ** _Perdón por la demora, pero para compensarlo les daré dos capítulos seguidos, pesen a leer el_** ** _siguiente._**

 ** _Cambio y fuera._**


	9. Poderes

**El Príncipe idiota y el Cerdito sin suerte**

 **9\. Poderes**

—¡Su Majestad! ¡Hay algo que debe ver! —decía sin aliento uno de sus guardias.

Rápidamente fueron hasta la habitación donde el príncipe solía tomar sus clases. El guardia no le había explicado nada, simplemente se limitó a guiarle, temía que se tratase de algún accidente, pero también podría ser algún berrinche del príncipe.

En el instante en que se abrió la puerta una fría y nostálgica sensación lo invadió. Todo el cuarto estaba cubierto de nieve, se agachó y tomó un poco de esta entre sus manos.

—¿Magia? —susurró suavemente levantando la vista.

Como el Gran monarca que era sabia un par de cosas sobre la magia. Primero podía identificar entre la nieve que aparecía gracias a ella o la que aparecía normalmente, debido al clima. Segundo, sabía perfectamente que la única clase de hada capaz de hacer nevar son las hadas blancas, las de hielo y la última que conoció de esa especie fue la madre de Viktor.

—¡Makkachin No! ¡Estas destruyendo tu muñeco de nieve! ¡Quédate quieto!

La voz del príncipe interrumpió sus pensamientos, él aún no había notado su presencia. Se tomó un momento para apreciar la larga y platinada cabellera que su hijo dejaba revolotear libremente mientras corría de un lado a otro detrás de su perro.

Era igual a la de ella.

—Ninoska…

—… tad! ¡Su Majestad! —una suave pero firme voz lo distrajo, miró hacia abajo en busca del cerdito— ¿Se encuentra bien su Majestad?

—Sí… Yo solo… ¿Esto lo hizo Vitya?

—Eh… —Yuuri no estaba seguro si responderle o no al rey, pues sabía que los problemas de Viktor para usar magia radicaban principalmente en que el príncipe creía que a su padre no le gustaba, pero era rey, debía decirle de todos modos terminaría enterándose— Sí, fue él

—Ya veo… — a paso firme el mayor se acercó hasta el chico— ¡Vitya!

—¡Su majestad! —el cerdito corrió presuroso hacia el príncipe y se interpuso entre él y su padre.

—Ya-Yakov… que… yo

—Veo que finalmente te decidiste a usar tu magia —dijo el monarca parándose frente a su hijo. Viktor se encontraba nervioso y Yuuri a sus pies— Me alegra ver que estas progresando, pero para la próxima ten en consideración los libros de este lugar, terminaran todos mojados por la nieve

—¿E-entonces no te molesta? —decía mientras levantaba la mirada confundido.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? —preguntó el mayor extrañado.

—Es que yo… mi magia se parece a la de mi madre y… creí que te molestaría…

—No es así… —Yakov se acercó aún más y comenzó a acariciar suavemente los plateados cabellos del joven príncipe. Todos estaban impactados, a diferencia de su hijo el rey no era alguien que demostrara su afecto tan fácilmente— Ella te amaba mucho Vitya, igual que yo… estoy seguro de que ella estaría feliz al ver que heredaste sus poderes. Debes cultivarlos y usarlos con sabiduría, de la misma manera en que lo hacia Ninoska. La primera vez que los usaste me recordaste enormemente a ella, fue un poco shockeante, pero es el legado que tu madre te dejó, es su regalo y una bendición Vitya. Prométeme que los usaras por el bien del reino y las personas que lo habitan

—¡L-lo prometo!

—Bien, yo ahora… debo irme… sigan con lo suyo —decía el rey mientras se dirigía a la salida— Los veré en la cena

Una vez que Yakov salió de la habitación Viktor llevó su mano hasta sus cabellos, al lugar en donde su padre había estado acariciando. No pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa que salió desde el fundo de su corazón. Bajó la vista y vio a Yuuri a sus pies.

—Yuuri… —lo tomó entre sus brazos y tiernamente lo abrazó— Gracias…

Su voz sonaba tranquila, Un gran peso en el corazón del príncipe se había esfumado. Se sentía ligero, feliz y cálido. Poco a poco la nieve del lugar comenzaba a derretirse.

—Viktor no tienes nada que agradecer

—Te equivocas, todo es gracias a ti… —Yuuri disfrutaba del reconfortante calor que el príncipe le otorgaba mientras este se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Claro! ¡Y yo estoy pintado! ¿No? —bufó el hada molesta— Le haces más caso a un cerdo que tu propio primo, de haberlo sabido antes te hubiese conseguido uno hace mucho

Viktor miro a su pequeño cerdito y ambos sonrieron cómplices de ver al hada celosa. El príncipe se acercó hasta esta he hizo una reverencia.

—¡Por favor discúlpame! —la actitud de Viktor desencajo totalmente a Yurio, no se esperaba eso. Se supone que un futuro monarca no debía verse así de vulnerable frente a nadie y la seria actitud del príncipe contrastaba enormemente con el alegre semblante que este siempre portaba.

—C-claro no hay problema —dijo la mágica criatura. Todo su enojo se había esfumado al ver a su familiar de esa forma. Por supuesto que sintió que todo su esfuerzo no había valido de nada, poro en realidad no estaba tan enfadado pues lo principal era que Viktor por fin había decidido usar sus poderes.

La nieve termino por derretirse completamente, y tal como Yakov predijo los libros y la mayoría de los inmuebles del lugar se vieron afectados por la humedad.

—Han quedado arruinados… —decía el joven mientras daba un recorrido por alrededor de la estancia con Yuuri aun en sus brazos.

—Yo puedo secarlos… —dijo Yurio

—¿En serio puedes hacer algo como eso? —preguntó asombrado el cerdito— ¿Cómo?

—Solo mira y cierra la boca cerdo, soy un hada dorada, esto es pan comido

Yurio se dirigió hasta el centro de la estancia y cerró sus ojos. De inmediatos unos hermosos destellos dorados comenzaron a salir desde el suelo y a extenderse por cada rincón del cuarto. Algunos de ellos se posaron sobre Viktor y el cerdito, un suave calor los invadió, se sentía como una suave y cálida caricia. Finalmente, el hada abrió los ojos y los dorados destellos empezaron a desaparecer.

—Eso fue increíble… —decía Yuuri viendo como todo se había secado, incluso las vestimentas de Viktor.

—¿Podré llegara a hacer algo así yo también? —preguntó el príncipe.

—¡Por supuesto que no idiota! Tú tienes poderes de hielo ¿Es que no has puesto atención a nada de lo que te he dicho antes?

—¿Hay distintos tipos de hadas? —el cerdito lo miraba entusiasmado, sus ojos brillantes estaban deseoso de saber más sobre esas bellas y misteriosas criaturas.

—Sí… —respondió Yurio volando hasta la altura del animal— Hay distintos tipos. Primero se clasifican en cuatro grandes categorías; hadas de fuego, tierra, aire y agua, pero también las hay de otros tipos, como las hadas de las estaciones, la luna, el sol, hielo, vapor, viento, tormenta, luz, de las flores y así una larga lista de subdivisiones. Yo soy un hada del sol, así que mis poderes están relacionados con el fuego, Viktor tiene poderes de un hada del hielo, ósea que tiene relación con el aire y el agua

—No tenía idea de que hubiese tantas… —el cerdito estaba totalmente asombrado con la nueva información que se le estaba proporcionando— En mi tierra no hay hadas, nunca pensé que fuesen tan variadas

—Por supuesto que sí, cerdo. La mayoría está concentrada cerca de los bosques o de donde se encuentren sus elementos primordiales. Generalmente hay hechiceros que se encargan de resguardar los lugares de gran concentración de hadas, como Mila lo está haciendo ahora

—¡Ah sí! Ahora recuerdo que ya me habías dicho esas cosas —dijo Viktor valiendo a su alegre carácter de siempre.

—Idiota… —decía Yurio cruzándose de brazos.

Después de ese día las cosas cambiaron un poco en el palacio. La relación de Viktor y Yakov mejoró notablemente. El mayor daba más muestras de cariño a su hijo, en un principio se sentían extrañas e incluso incomodas, pero rápidamente el príncipe se acostumbró a ellas.

Las lecciones de Yurio consistían en que hiciera varios ejercicios destinados a las hadas que recién estaban descubriendo sus poderes. La mayoría consistía en controlar sus elementos primordiales. Según el hada debían partir por eso antes de intentar algo más avanzado. Por supuesto que Viktor se había quejado pues alegaba que él ya era capaz de crear nieve, así que no necesitaba pasar por lo básico.

Como siempre fue Yuuri quien hizo entrar en razón al testarudo príncipe, diciéndole que era mejor pasar por ese entrenamiento ya que así se le haría más fácil conocer la totalidad de sus poderes. Antes las razones del adorable cerdito Viktor no tenía objeción.

Así que tarde tras tarde salían al jardín a practicar, ya no usaban el estudio pues no querían arruinarlo otra vez. Además, realizar los ejercicios era mucho más fácil si Viktor se encontraba cerca de sus elementos primordiales, el aire y el agua, así que ahora la mayoría del entrenamiento se llevaba a cabo cerca de una laguna cercana o si no simplemente en el enorme jardín.

Cuando el exhaustivo entrenamiento terminaba Yurio volvía al bosque y Viktor con su cerdito se iban a su lugar secreto. Aquel que tanto le encantaba a Yuuri por las hermosas rosas azules y el exquisito perfume que estas desprendían. Ahí solían pasar gran parte de su tiempo libre, hasta llegar la hora de cenar. A veces charlaban sobre algún tema trivial, otras Yuuri le contaba a Viktor sobre su tierra natal, también leían libros o jugaban a las escondidas en el inmenso laberinto de arbustos.

—Yuuri… —decía Viktor mientras acariciaba la cabeza de adorable animalito que se encontraba recostado sobre él— ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta al mercado? Yakov ni Yurio están, es la oportunidad perfecta para dar un paseo sin ser regañados

—¿No es peligroso? —respondió adormilado gracias a las caricias. El príncipe se encontraba acostado en el pasto rodeado de las hermosas rosas azules.

—Podemos ir disfrazados, como la ultimas vez. Además, puedo pedirle a Seung que nos acompañe para no perdernos

—Está bien…

De un salto Viktor se puso en pie sorprendido a un adormilado Yuuri. Rápidamente fue donde el cocinero y le contó sobre su capricho, este accedió de inmediato a ir con él. Sabía perfectamente que si se negaba él iría de todas formas, así que lo mejor era acompañarlo para evitar que se perdiese o le sucediese algo malo.

Caminaban por el atochado mercado mientras el príncipe miraba todo a su alrededor entusiasmado. Cada vez que venía había más cosas nuevas para ver. Desde que oriente y occidente permitieron el libre acceso, los mercados de todo el mundo se llenaron de nuevas culturas, olores, sabores y colores, todo era tan nuevo y brillante. Los mercaderes y la gente aventurera era la responsable de eso. Ellos eran los encargados de facilitar su cultura allá a donde fueran.

Viktor caminaba detrás de Seung, ambos cubiertos con una capucha para camuflar el largo y llamativo cabello de príncipe que en sus brazos llevaba a su fiel cerdito.

Yuuri también miraba todo encantado, él tampoco conocía mucho de otros sitios. Aunque gracias a Viktor y Yurio conocía bastante de las tradiciones y costumbres de Rusia, pero en el mercado había de todo, incluso pudo ver uno que otro artículo de su tierra natal. Eso le provoco un poco de nostalgia, hace mucho que no sabía nada de sus amigos, el rey aun no daba con ellos, tal vez seguían en Corea.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Fuego! —los gritos lo sacaron de golpe de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Viktor aferrándose a Yuuri.

—Hay un incendio por allá —señaló el cocinero hacia una negra columna de humo— Será mejor que no vayamos

—¡Pero debemos ayudar! —gritó el príncipe afligido. Miró a Yuuri y este entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería. Velozmente emprendió camino hacia el lugar del caos.

—¡Su Alteza! ¡Espere! —Seung Gil corrió detrás de él tratando de no perderlo entre la multitud.

—Viktor intentaras… —el príncipe afirmo con la cabeza y dejo al cerdito en el piso a un lado de él.

Frente a ellos las llamas se alzaban cada vez más grandes, amenazando con consumir todo el mercado. No lo iba a permitir, aquel lugar no iba a desaparecer si él era capaz de hacer algo para impedirlo. Levanto sus brazos y cerró fuertemente los ojos. A los segundos tímidos copos de nieve empezaron a caer sobre el fuego, la nieve aumentaba cada vez más. Debido al esfuerzo su capucha se bajó dejando salir libre su plateada y larga cabellera.

De inmediato la gente lo reconoció, se trataba de su príncipe. Él era quien estaba apaciguando las llamas con nieve.

El pánico dejo de extenderse y la mayoría de las personas miraban anonadadas el actuar del futuro monarca. Luego de unos minutos la nieve había consumido la totalidad del fuego salvando el mercado.

Rápidamente la noticia del valiente príncipe Viktor se expandió por todo el reino.

.

..

...

...

 _ **Hola! Gracias por leer este fanfic!**_

 _ **Tenía un pequeño estancamiento por eso me demoré, pero ya volvió la inspiración ;D**_

 ** _Sin nada más que decir me despido._**

 ** _Cambio y fuera._**


End file.
